Loved By the Monster Girls
by Gamer95
Summary: One night, Harry makes a wish in his cupboard for one simple thing...A family. Little does he know, this innocent action will come to fruition, in the form of a lamia, a harpy, a centaur, a slime, a mermaid, an arachne, a dullahan, and a human uncle as well. These seven women all grow to love him in their own way...But are they willing to share and cooperate?
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley, who lived on Number 4 Privet Drive in Surry, Little Whinging, wasn't happy. As his freak of a Nephew was setting the table, he was reading the paper. The main headline said "Monsters Integrate into Society under the Cultural Exchange between Species Act!" Vernon, being the close minded man he was, HATED this idea. He saw the Harpies and Centaurs etc. as Menaces to society, and shouldn't be allowed the rights the NORMAL people had. Still...If his family volunteered for this program, and played their cards right...Two servants were certainly better than one utterly worthless one... His reasoning here, was that since those participating in the program were not allowed to strike those taking them in, Vernon could do WHATEVER he wanted with whoever he took in. So, he could get free labor out of whichever freak he took in. However, when he read further, he saw that striking his creature would result in jail time. He didn't want that...Perhaps he could put his acting skills to use...He could make his freaky monster do his work by pretending to actually give a damn. This was certainly going to be a challenge, and he would have to ensure his family would be with him as well. He saw the freak finish setting the table and giving him his mountain of food. "It's about time." He said gruffly. "Now go do the yardwork." Harry nodded timidly, not about to argue with his scary uncle. As Freak was working in the sun, Vernon looked to his family and cleared his throat. "Dudders? Petunia Dear? I have a wonderful idea."

Petunia looked up from her food. "Yes, dear?"

"I think we should take in an extraspecies." Petunia sniffed and turned to Vernon with a look of disgust on her face. Dudley's mouth was simply dropped open in an angry shock. Vernon raised his hands placatingly. "It would be nice to have another hand to...help out around the house."

Petunia's face changed immediately into a sick grin, and Dudley follow suit, understanding their partner and father's meaning. "I'll go get the phone~" Petunia smiled, going to grab it and make an appointment of registration.

"We'll have to pretend to like them when they inevitably arrive." Vernon said, regretfully. "If we treat them unkindly, we could get into trouble with the law." At this, the two visibly deflated, looking angry that they couldn't straight up torture whomever they got a hold of. "But, to be fair, they will be working hard for us. That's about as much torment as we can dish out to them. And besides...The other freak will keep us entertained." Ultimately they agreed and returned to their meals soon leaving as little food as possible. They scraped their disgarded meals onto a dirty tray and set it on the back porch, leaving Harry to it.

Harry, meanwhile, was feeling the effects of a minor case of heatstroke. His movements shaky, and his breath hitching, he stumbled onto the porch and grabbed his tray . He started digging in to the crumbs, soon stuffing his fill. He looked over to the nearby garden hose. Maybe if he sprayed himself with a little water... He went over and found the hose starter, turning it and trying to spray himself really quick, but then the door slammed open... "BOOOOOOOY!" Harry flinched at the sound of the roar of his uncle. "GET IN HERE NOW!" His head swung low, and he began to move towards the house, fearful of what he was going to recieve as punishment... He wasn't even entirely sure what he had done wrong... He just wanted a little water... and as he entered the dark household, his stomach dropped at the sound of the door shutting... "Now then...mind telling me why you're wasting our precious water?!"

Harry whimpered softly. 'Please...Somebody help me...Why...Why can't I have a family...that...that cares about me...?' Little did he know, he was going to have many people on his hands...

And so...

Miia was incredibly anxious, fiddling with a lock of her long red hair as the truck she was riding in carried her to her destination. She had been accepted by a family to be better integrated with society. And she had ZERO idea what they were like! What if they didn't like her? What if they thought she was just a weird, gross, scaly snake? But...what if they were super nice? GRR this was so frustrating! They rounded a bend and looking out the window, she saw her destination through the window. Well, it LOOKED nice enough. It was a simple little neighbourhood, nothing too special... The back of the truck opened to reveal Ms. Smith, the one in charge of the program. "All right, here we are. Unload your bags, and we'll go meet your host family." She grabbed a handful of her suitcases, grabbing one with her tail tip, and began slithering out of the truck, moving to the door. Ms Smith yawned as she led the extraspecies to the door. "I'm tired...I'll need a nap after this..." Smith knocked on the door and a second later, a very ugly woman pulled it open. Her features, were so...horselike, it looked as though she was a Extraspecies as well. in fact Ms. Smith's next words were, "Oh, see a Centaur! You'll fit right in-"

Petunia looked appalled at Ms. Smith's rudeness. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" She exclaimed shrilly.

Smith immediately regretted her words and curtsied quickly apologising quickly for her misunderstanding. "Uh...My bad...You're just a...l-lovely woman..." She threw up in her mouth a little bit when she said that.

Petunia humphed, the turned to Miia and plastered on a fake smile. "Hello there, dear. Welcome to our humble abode." She said in an overly sweet tone.

"Um...thank you!" She said, grinning. Something was off about her...

"So, can we come in? I could go for a cup of coffee." Miia sweatdropped at Ms. Smith's blunt rudeness.

"Hm. I suppose." Petunia said harshly gesturing for them to enter.

Miia frowned. Ms. Smith was messing up her first impression... Soon, Miia was cramped into a kitchen,among the situation VERY awkward... Her tail had to be curled up just to fit properly into the kitchen! Something told her, this was not going to be a good LIVING situation. Miss Petunia seemed very fake, she herself was too big to fit in most places, and there weren't any cute boys around! Ms Smith frowned as she began to drink your coffee. "The renovators should be here in about a week to set things up and make it more suitable for Miia to live in."

"R-Renavators?! I did not know anything about that!" Petunia denied, thinking of how much this was going to cost...

Miia on the other hand was internally exploding in happiness. "Yay! I don't have to sit in this tiny kitchen much longer!" She said happily.

"H-How much does this COST?" Petunia asked.

"Don't worry, it's all on the government. All you have to do is sign a few papers." Smith replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. Petunia breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing a pen. Smith reached into her brief case and pulled out a packet. One of which that made Petunia gag, due to the size. Smith frowned. "Is there a problem, Mrs. Dursley?" She asked.

"No, no..." Petunia mumbled softly.

After an hour of reading and signing, an Exhausted Petunia slumped back in her seat. Finally, no more papers to- "Sign these sheets, approving your family is a liability."

Petunia's eye twitched. "YOU'RE JOKING! MORE PAPERS?!"

"Ma'am, it's protocol. You're halfway done." Ms Smith said nonchalantly, sipping the 2nd cup of coffe. Petunia slammed her head into the table in response. Smith simply shrugged. "It has to be done."

As Petunia signed on, An enormously fat man entered from the front door, shocked at the creature in his kitchen. Miia was equally shocked to see the man's chubby form step in. Ms. Smith simply blinked in confusion. "...I wasn't informed blobs were around..."

"Excuse me!" Vernon roared, angered by her comment, "I am a perfectly normal HUMAN being!"

Ms Smith nodded. "Okay, if you say so." She replied calmly.

Vernon grumbled, plastered a disgusting grin on his face, and turned to Miia, who uncomfortably waved at him. "Hello um...Dear. Welcome to our home."

"Hi, Mr. Dursley..." Miia replied uneasily. She had a serious knot in the pit of her stomach looking at the man's smile.

He looked...just so gross...she watched Centaur approach Blob, and explain the situation. His face visibly grew angry and he looked ready to explode. "...I will take over the paperwork from here, dear..." He said, trying to keep his temper in check.

Petunia grinned and kissed his cheek, making Miia's stomach churn. She held onto her human belly and turned away for a moment, attempting to survive. "So...Um...Is there a...guest room or...something?" She asked, trying her hardest to do so politely. She wanted out of this room...

"Umm...Yes I took the LIBERTY of preparing my sons second bedroom for you." Petunia said dryly, gesturing for her to follow. Petunia internally shuddered remembering the tantrum Dudley had thrown when they told him what they would have to do. Miia felt so, so, CRAMPED! There was nowhere to stretch! She'd have to get out more often now. Maybe she would spend time in the yard...It was summer, so it would be nice and warm out... Yeah...that sounded lovely... "So, you'll stay in here, mind the discarded toys, my son just tears through them.." Petunia said, pointing to the like in the corner.

Miia sweatdropped at the massive pile. No wonder it was so crowded in here... She saw the Bed, and slithered in, coiling her tail in a pile and managing to wedge in. She began unpacking, when half an hour later, Vernon returned with a dark grin, one that reeked of Anger. "Okay...Mia..." Miia paled slightly. "Now...I need you to understand this...I work hard every day. My wife is...unfit to work, as she is very fragile. My son doesn't know how to work, I will admit that. So...All we ask is that you...assist us around the house..."

Miia found that to be bull. The house was somewhat spotless, and clean! How could any of them be unfit? She supposed...since they were taking her in..she owed it to them to help. "Um...Sure, I guess..." She replied with a shrug. "I'll help you out..." Vernon gained that horrid grin again, and she felt as though a devilish deal had been made... One that would severely hurt her pride later on. The lamia sighed deeply. "So where should I start?" She asked, defeated. Vernon handed her a list, one that extended to another piece of paper that gave her a large list of chores, one that required the utmost attention, and would be difficult due to her size. Miia grimaced. "...Wow...Um...Okay...I'll...Do my best..." So, she slithered off, apparently her purpose to do the laundry...

Meanwhile, in the cupboard under the stairs, Harry was nursing one of his many, MANY wounds. He was forced to allow his Freakiness to mend his wounds, forcing fractures to heal and cuts to stitch together. He heard the visitor leave and the new presence move past his cupboard. He had heard two feminine voices talking to his aunt and uncle, and he realized that the family was going to have a new member... Just another person to hit him he supposed. His cuts fading finally. He sighed, curling up in a ball and waiting for the cupboard to be unlocked. He shuddered in the darkness. He hated it...It was scary... The creaking and unknown sounds made him extremely jumpy, and sleep was hard to come by... And the anxiety from waiting for someone to come and beat him or make him work killed him. He resorted to pulling a pillow above his head and softly whimper, curled up in a ball... He occasionally heard what sounded like something sliding past his cupboard. And a long, long shadow, that took a while to fade out. He sometimes heard Murmurs and ur made him also jumpy. Would the shadow attack him? Eventually, the cupboard door opened to reveal his aunt. "All right then, freak." She hissed quietly. "Go and finish the yard work." Harry nodded timidly and climbed down from his post on the cupboard. However, because he was so little, he had to literally climb down...And he took too long, causing his aunt to grow impatient. "Oh get out of there..." She hissed, snatching him up and tossing him to the floor. He whimpered a bit, then silently and quickly rushed to the door, jumping to turn the knob, the disappearing into the yard.

Meanwhile, Miia was completely and utterly tired out. She had finished the list in a relatively decent amount of time, and had gotten forced praise from Petunia as a result...Now, she was free to go outside. The sun was still up... She pulled open the door, and slithered out into the yard, the warm sun absolutely GLORIOUS upon her body. She felt so invogorated! So free! She didn't notice Harry, as she was too busy basking in the sun's warm glow. And Harry didn't notice her, as he was too busy looking down forlornly. They did finally notice one another, however, when they bumped into each other. Harry let out a yelp and turned, flinching away in a cowardly fashion. Miia let out a noise of questioning and looked down. Surprised at what she saw. "Oh! Hi there! I don't think I've met you yet...Are you that Dudley that I've heard so much about from Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?" The small child didn't respond, oh stared in fear. She sized him up, realising that he had to have been the littlest thing she'd ever encountered. His hair extended to his shoulders almost, and it was greasy as pizza. It matter to his head! His frame, was that of a skeletons. "Oh my gosh, you're so...um...small..." She said softly, bending over to get a better look at him, inspecting him curiously. But as she did so, his eyes widened larger and he began to step away. He tripped however and fell on his back. "Oh! No, no, no! Don't be scared of me, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Miia said placatingly. "Trust me, I'm nice!" She dropped down, holding up her hands as though she was taking a stallion. "Easy, easy easy...I Won't hurt you little guy...easy..." She shushed, her tone seeming to calm him down enough so that he wasn't attempting to escape her sight.

Harry looked up at her uneasily, and somewhat curiously. "W-Why d-do...you ha-have a tail...?" He asked softly. His voice alone made her squeal and get hearts for eyes. He was so cute!

"Because I'm a lamia!" She replied cheerfully. "I'm part snake!"

"B-But...people aren't..." He stuttered out, very visibly confused at the situation. How did that happen? People didn't have snake tails...

Miia tilted her head. "Oh, you're just little, so you probably don't know yet." She sat back, coiling herself around and thinking about how to explain this. "You see Dudley...well...how to put this..."

"Harry..." He interrupted. Miia blinked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm...I'm Harry...Not Dudley..."

Miia face palmed. "Oh I'm sorry Harry! Funny...they didn't...mention you." Harry looked down, not surprised that they didn't mention him...He was too freaky to be mentioned... "Oh well! I'm Miia!" She cheerfully introduced, holding out her hand. Harry looked at her hand in confusion. He wasn't sure what to do. Miia giggled and took his hand, slipping the tiny one into hers, then she shook it. Harry flinched slightly at the touch. She had agitated a bruise... But Miia didn't notice and simply smiled. "That's called a handshake! It's what acquaintances do." Harry looked at her with a forced smile.

"O-Oh...Okay..." He said simply. "H-Hi...Miss Miia..."

She slithered next to him and patted his head. "Looks like i'll be living with you for a while!" Harry looked up at her with a tilted head, and gave a small smile. "I hope we can be friends little Harry!" she said, patting his head. He was so small compared to her...

Harry blinked as he looked at her. "Y-You want to be friends...with ME...?"

"Aww, you're kinda low confidence aren't you? Of course I wanna be friends!" She grinned Harry looked at her for a few moments. Then, he gave her a small, weak hug around the bottom of her human half. "Aww, we got a hugger!" She commented, reaching down and wrapping her human arms around him, returning the hug.

On the inside of the house, Vernon was fuming... The freaks were bonding, eh? This was disgusting...But it didn't appear he could do anything to stop it, or else Miia might go blabbing to that bloody Smith. And he'd have to be a bit...quieter about Freak's punishments from now on. Maybe even FEED him a bit more! Otherwise she'd blab to the Police as well. Still, the chores WERE done a lot faster...So it wasn't a TOTAL loss... Grumbling to himself, he continued further into the house.

Outside, Miia was wondering what he was doing outside. He explained to her that he did chores to help his family too. "Um...you...look too little to be doing chores in this heat Harry." She commented, concerned.

Harry frowned. "But I have to...It's my job..." Miia smiled.

"Then let me help you!"

"You...you g-going to help...me?" He asked, hopefully yet confusedly.

Miia replied by simply smiling and picking up the hose. "We have to water the plants, right?"

"Y-yes..." He responded, wanting to hug her again. He finally had someone who was going to help him! And it was a big person too!

"Okay~!" She said cheerfully. "Just show me what to do!"

And so, they spent the rest of the afternoon, playing/working. Harry did t talk unless talked to, so he was like a silent companion. Miia was having a one-sided conversation with him. "So there are lots of people like me, Lamia's. They all have snake tails, and are usually cute! But there are also many different species! Like centaurs and Harpies!" Harry was entranced by the stories. With all these cool creatures, surely he wasn't a freak anymore...right? Thinking about it deeper, he noticed that he didn't look too different from a normal human being...was Uncle Vernon...a liar?! He looked at Miia. "Um...M-Miss Miia...? D-Do you think I'm a...a freak...?"

Miia stopped suddenly, and looked down at the child that she had befriended. She didn't realize his self esteem was THIS low? Why didn't his parents do something about it?! "Harry, why do you think you're a freak?" She asked softly, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Um...c-cause I...I do...freaky things..." He admitted, sure she was going to leave him now.

Miia instead surprised him with a big hug. "Oh Harry...you look perfectly normal, and you're so nice! Next time you're so sad, talk to your parents! I know I'd be worried if my hatchling got all depressed!"

Harry frowned. "Oh...M-My parents...died in a car crash when I was a baby...Th-They're my aunt and uncle..."

Miia's heart lurched and she gave him another hug, letting out a sad, "Oh Harry...I'm so sorry...I didn't know..."

Harry simply snuggled up to her. She was comfy...And so, SO nice... Vernon...was a liar...he was a meanie liar! So that meant Harry WASN'T supposed to be hitted! He was confused now...Everything he knew was a big lie... He heard the door open, and realised that dinner time was soon. So, he allowed for Miia to carry him into the house to start cooking. "Um...M-Miss Miia? C-Can you please put me down now...? I have to cook..."

"Cook? They make YOU cook? You can't even reach the stove top!" She commented, confused and upset. She shook her head. "No...I'LL cook." She smiled happily.

"Um...Kay..." Then Harry gave the Feast orders.

Miia's head began spinning. "Oh wow...I'll...do my best..."

After an hour, an unrecognizable pile of slop that had pissed off the Dursley's and caused Dudley, whom she had the pleasure of meeting, to throw a fit. Miia was currently listening to Vernon attempting to be polite as he criticized her meal. "There's...no bloody flavor...and, it...it hurts..." he commented in anger.

Miia sweatdropped with a nervous smile. "Um...Sorry, Mr. Dursley..." She squeaked out. "Sh-Should I uh...redo it...?"

"No time now...it's Dudders' bedtime, and Petunia and I have an...appointment."

After he said that Petunia blushed. Miia had to force her puke back down. "Oh...Okay, I'm gonna just...go up to my room or...something..." She replied, her face now turning green.

"Okay then." Petunia said dismissively, staring at Vernon lustfully. Harry began to feel awkward, and scared. he didn't want Miss Miia to go!

He blinked in surprise when Miia gave him a kiss on the head. "Night, Harry!" She said with a small smile.

He blushed and smiled up at her sweetly, and waved up at her. "B-Bye..."

Then she slithered off into her room. She was smiling softly. Harry was so cute... Others however...didn't think the same way. As soon as Miia's door shut, Vernon set his sights on Harry. "Before Petunia and I take care of business...I'll give you your daily reminder of your place. And you'd best stay QUIET."

Harry, actually grew defiant, and gave an angry look to Vernon. "You...lied..." Vernon's eyes bulged out of his sockets, and his face turned purple. Harry felt a sense of satisfaction...but his bravado faded instantly when Vernon's purple face turned tomato-red and his eyes narrowed. He started backing away, but he was grabbed by his uncle and dragged to the living room. Then he was tossed to floor, suddenly getting kicked. He let out a series of soft cries as his uncle slammed his foot into his tiny little tummy. And after an hour of trash talking and punches, Vernon finished and tossed him into the cupboard, stomping upstairs. Harry cried softly in his cupboard. He really wanted one of Miia's hugs right now... But she was upstairs...and he was locked in... He continued his tears, but felt warm when he knew that Miia would be here to hug him tomorrow. Yes...He would just tough it out until tomorrow, and then he would stay close to Miia for the entire day... He wished it was just him and Miia... He let out another sob of pain and closed his eyes. Eventually he cried himself to sleep pitifully...

The next day, Harry was unlocked for breakfast. Miia was still sleeping, because the Dursleys didn't want to reveal that Harry was the one responsible for cooking quite yet. Harry had perfectly prepared the mountain, then sat down outside on the porch. He spent some time softly humming to himself until he heard the door opening. Sadly it was only Aunt Petunia with his list... But after the chores were a fourth done, Miia came down! Harry didn't notice her at first...until she snuck up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. She giggled at his surprised squeak. "Guess who!"

He giggled, "Miss Miia!" He happily exclaimed, turning and hugging her tightly.

Miia smiled and snatched him up off the ground. "Hello, Harry! How are you today?" She brushed his hair out of his eyes and gasped. He had a...a black eye?! "Harry, what happened?!"

Harry averted his eyes from her and looked scared for a brief moment, as if he was afraid to tell her something. "Um...I fell down the stairs..."

Miia, who didn't want to pry, cooed and gave him a hug. "Oh Harry...please be more careful next time...I don't want you to get hurt!" Harry had to fight himself to refrain from crying right then and there.. He buried his head in her neck and cuddled in, wanting to enjoy the comforting effect that she had. Miia smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. He was not only adorable in appearance, but he was VERY cuddly. Like a little teddy...

After their long hug session, they set to work on the rest of the days chores, enjoying themselves with one another's presence. Still, Miia couldn't help but feel something was wrong... He had quite obviously made breakfast, she had evidence to support that. Like how he offered to make dinner... And she doubted he got that black eye from falling down the stairs... And she swore she saw a hint of a fist-shaped bruise underneath that huge shirt of his... This would require investigation...she had s dark suspicion about this place. She gave Harry a smile, a forced one that looked clearly worried, and gave him a kiss on the nose. Harry decided to go back to hugging her, still demanding attention. She happily did the chores, and hugged him as well. His desire for affection, however, as adorable as they were, were another red light...It was like she was the first person to show him any form of kindness! And the fact that Dudley was SO much um...bigger...than him, was also a red light in her eyes. Harry...oh dear...this was bad... If her fears were correct, then this was a HORRIBLE household to be in. Oh, she needed to talk to Ms. Smith...REALLY badly! Thankfully it was the government agent's duty to check in on her routinely...

That meant...it would be one more day! Then she could get out of here! But then she might have to leave Harry behind... Well, Smith had connections right? Maybe she could get him out of there too! She subconsciously began squeezing him. She couldn't bear the thought of him being in pain... He was so tiny, and pure... Maybe... Could she call miss smith to come here faster? She gave Harry another glance. He looked at her with a tilted head. Yes...that's what she had to do. She patted his head. "Be back in a second Harry..." She promised, slithering a good distance away. She pulled out her phone and began the call.

At the same time, Harry accidentally knocked over Petunia's prized Orchid... Petunia had heard the noise, and she stormed into the room. "What have you done?!" She whispered harshly. "You little MONSTER...Vernon will have something special in store for you tonight..."

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Silence! For now, get inside your cupboard!" She whispered harshly, dragging him by his ear into his cupboard.

Harry whimpered and reached out towards the hallway, where Miia was still on the phone. He was supposed to wait for her! She would hate him if he wasn't there when she got back. But when he heard the lock click, he knew that that wouldn't happen..." "I'm sorry, Miss Miia...Please don't hate me..." He whispered softly.

Miia finished her phone call, barely managing to get her to come investigate. She turned back to see Harry had disappeared, nowhere to be found in the backyard. Her eyes widened. 'Oh my gosh! Where is he?!' She panicked internally. "Harry?" She called out. She noticed a broken pot, then saw Petunia come out with a furious look on her face. She fixed the pot, then took the Orchid she had raised so tenderly, and put it in a vase to keep it alive. "Um...Mrs. Dursley...? Can you tell me where Harry is-"

"No." Petunia replied curtly, walking past her.

Miia angrily responded, "I demand you tell me, now!"

Petunia snapped, turning back to her and shrieking, "His room!"

Miia frowned. "Where's his room?"

"That is none of your business!" she responded before leaving the room to go and do fuming business.

Miia gritted her teeth in anger. She would just have to find Harry herself! To hell with the damn chores! She slithered throughout the house, whispering/yelling, "Harry! Where are you dear?" Eventually she came across a cupboard under the stairs. And she heard a soft sob coming from said cupboard... Her heart and all other internal organs sunk in a cold, dead fear. She reached for the lock, basically tearing the door open to see what was happening. And she saw him, the little boy she'd already grown attached to, curled up in a ball. She didn't even take time to take in the sight before she snatched him right out of there and held him tightly. "Harry...That's your room...?"

"Miss...Miia? I-I'm sorry I didn't stay put..." he sobbed, hugging her, attemtping to avoid punishment.

Miia tightened her hold on him. "Oh, you poor, POOR little darling..." She said softly, rocking him back and forth. Harry continued crying into her, until he devolved into sniffles. Then Miia set him down and leaned down to his height. "Harry...do they hit you?" Harry opened his mouth, but only a small squeak came out. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want his uncle angry... "You can tell me ANYTHING dear, anything ever." she promised, secretly setting up a recording function on her phone.

Harry opened his mouth...and just said one simple word. "...Yes..."

"So...they really hit you..." she breathed, him mumbling yes once more. She hugged to child tightly again. "And they make you sleep in a cupboard...?"

"Yes..."

She examined the hole, seeing it was dusty, filled with cobwebs, and even...wastes... And...and BLOOD! There was BLOOD in the cupboard! She took a quick photo, then stormed/slithered out onto the front lawn. She called Miss Smith up one more time, and was halfway through an awkward conversation, when Vernon's car pulled up the street. Her eyes widened in horror, and she knew that she had to get out of there, right away. She began to slither up the street at high speeds, hearing angry screaming from behind her. Vernon was chasing her in his car! 'Ohnoohnoono!' She panicked internally. She still had her phone on. "MS. SMITH! HURRY! I'M TRYING TO GET HARRY AWAY FROM HIM, BUT HE'S CHASING AFTER ME IN HIS CAR!"

"Hey, uh, funny thing here..." Ms. Smith replied from the other end of the line. "See, I was actually on my way to check up on you when you called. I'm uh...actually just coming up to Privet Drive...I should be there right...about..." Vernon let out a loud scream of anger as a car crashed into his own vehicle. Vernon threw the door of his car open, ready to chew out whoever did it...only for Ms. Smith to casually step out of the vehicle. "...Now." She hung up and approached the fat man, quite randomly tazering Vernon in the neck with a quick blow, causing him to drop rather quickly. Ms. Smith uncharacteristically spat on him, then turned to Harry and Miia. "So, I take it your placement with the Dursleys...wasn't going particularly well, huh?"

"No...they were guilt tripping me into Labor, and forcing this child to do every task for them, even down to cooking. And they hit him..." Miia explained, hugging him tightly.

"Oh?" Ms. Smith raised a brow and approached a sobbing, terrified Harry, still being held protectively by the only friend he had ever had in his life. "Hey there...i'm Miss Smith. I'm here to help you out... Do you want to leave this place?" she asked Harry, who was wary of her too.

"I...I wanna be with M-Miss Miia..." He replied softly, hugging the lamia tightly.

Smith rubbed the back of her head, confused. "Well...I don't know how we can keep you with her...there aren't any laws concerning adoption by a monster species..."

Miia's eyes narrowed. "I am NOT leaving him. I'll die before I let anyone take him away from me."

"Well...I suppose...is Harry human? Any Monster tendencies?" Smith asked, still trying to control the patients she worked with currently.

"No, from what I can tell he's just a normal little boy..." Ms. Smith looked thoughtful.

"Hmm...Well, I'll have to find you a new host family now...Maybe if your host family adopts him, you can keep him..."

Miia grinned, kissing Harry's head. "Hear that Harry? We can be together still!" she grinned shaking him in excitedness. Harry snuggled into her bosom, never wanting her to put him down. "Aww...okay, so can we go?" She asked the Government worker, who shrugged.

"Well, you're too big for my Smart car.." She frowned. "Not to mention the car's kinda...well, totalled... I'll call for someone." she said, nonchalantly, pulling out her phone and calling for a few favors and a tow truck.

Harry's stomach grumbled. Miia frowned. "Harry, did they let you eat enough?" She asked, worried.

"Um...I-I got table scraps...is that good?" he asked the Lamia, who sweat dropped sadly.

"No...No it's not. Better order Chinese food Miss Smith..." she mentioned.

Ms. Smith shrugged. "Sure." She bent down to the unconscious Vernon and stole his wallet. "He won't be needing this...After what he did, least he can do is treat us to a meal." After an hour of waiting, The tow truck arrived just as the trio was finishing their meals. THey went to enter the truck, but a Banshee's scream cut them off. "Oh yeah...Probably should've had the cops come to take lardo away." Smith shrugged. "Eh...Oh well..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VERNON-!" she screamed, suddenly being tazered as well and dropping.

"So...Guess I should get the police now." Smith said casually. Miia put her hands on her hips and nodded sternly before returning to what she had been doing: spoon feeding Harry.

Harry had isnsisted he could feed himself, but Miia strictly said no, wanting to be as kind as possible. She had also insisted he tell her when he's had too much. As she was a fourth through the box, Harry shook his head, informing her that he was full. Miia giggled. "I know, I can never finish it either." She admitted, putting her egg rolls aside. "I like fresh eggs better any day, really." Harry snuggled into her as he gave her a hug around her human waiste. she kisses his head, then gently took her tail, and wrapped it around him. Normally, she would underestimate just how strong her grip really was and nearly break the ribs of whoever she was wrapping her tail around... But with Harry, that wasn't an issue. After all...Lamias naturally treated their children EXTREMELY delicately. Almost like fine china...

Soon, the Police arrived, but the two of them were all gone, off to the Agency to be reaasigned to a new owner. Miss Smith informed them of a man who was willing to do so, by the name of...Kimihito... The downside? They would have to travel all the way to Japan... But, if it was far away from the Dursley's than it'd be okay! The lamia gave Harry a kiss on the nose. "I'll take such good care of you, you'll forget they ever existed... Harry nodded, returning to hugging his new mother figure tightly. He didn't want to leave Miia, ever, never ever, not in any scenario. Miia giggled and playfully poked the tip of his nose. "You're so clingy...such a cutie wooty!" she said with hearts for eyes, cuddling him even more. Harry wouldn't give this up for anything... With a content sigh, he snuggled in for the final time, then fell asleep against her, exhausted from the days events... Miia smiled, then placed him down, and wrapped her tail around him, forming a gentle blanket around him. This felt...right. Her life had suddenly changed so much...but she was okay with it! She smiled to herself. She had a few decorative teddy bears in her luggage, which was currently being retrieved by the government agents. Perhaps Harry would like to have one. She pulled one away from a worker, then tucked it into Harry's arms. Causing him to squeeze it in happiness. She cooed and kisses his forhead. "Good night, my little darling." She cooed softly. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who would grow to love the little boy like he was her own...

Meanwhile...

"How many times do we have to tell that girl to stay close?" One of the government agents grumbled. A small blue-haired harpy peeked out from behind a tree branch and stifled a giggle. They'd never find her up here! Hide and seek was so fun!

"Come down Miss Papi! We need to find you a suitable host!" The Agents called after her, irritated.

Papi covered her mouth with her wings. "Oops! They found me..." She squeaked out. "No, I don't wanna!" She giggled, calling back. "So you're gonna have to come get me!" She laughed at the frustrated yells as she flew high into the air. She loved living like this...

Meanwhile...

Centorea was on a search. She was looking for the one she would deem trustworthy and kind enough to house her. She wouldn't trust the government to decide it for her. For all she knew, they could put her in a household with a couple of abusive monsters! So far this search was bearing nothing but trouble. She'd been looking through applicants all day, and yet she was only just now into the K names... She was growing exasperated. "Hmm...Perhaps I will forsake searching through these papers...Surely if I venture into the world, I will stumble upon my designated host by chance...?" With that, she left the field she sat in and began her trot into the city... Her eyes were narrowed and full of purpose.

At the same time, a certain Mermaid was enjoying a dip in her bath...

Mero was hoping that they would find her a host family soon. Preferably a boy that she could fall in love with, only to inevitably lose out to a human woman, just like in her favourite story. Or perhaps she could grow attached to a child in the host family, like a mother figure, only to inevitably grow separated and distant from him, much like the little mermaid's father! Oh, the tragedy!

She sighed happily and leaned against the side of the tub, relaxing in the waters. It was so calming...

Meanwhile...

A blue blob moved stealthily down the streets of Japan, curiously peeking into people's houses. The blob had seen a few children playing, some people playing video games and watching TV, some very standard fare...

But then, she made it to that house. When she looked in the window, she saw a mother interacting with her child. The Blob sighed happily. The way they interacted was so cute! The Child had hurt himself, and was being cuddled relentlessly by the mother.

The little blob tilted her head. She wondered if she could do that too... Then again...Every other time she had tried to interact with something she ended up absorbing it... Hmm... Could she...make her body more solid...?

Hmm...she focused, copying the Woman's appearance and soon, she resembled her. Except, her body was squishy and Blue...

She saw her reflection in the window and stuck out her tongue in distaste. That look did NOT suit her blue appearance...She'd just stick with her standard humanoid appearance...She thought she looked WAY cuter that way. Suu casually morphed back to her original form, focusing in an attempt to make herself more solid. Curiously, she pressed her hand against the house. It worked just like a human hand would! She touched it, her hand stayed, and when she pulled it off, it hadn't stuck! Sure, it left behind a little bit of slimy residue, but she WAS a slime...

Now she could interract with anyone she wanted, and she wouldn't smother them! Yes Yes Yes! With playful giggles emerging from her mouth, she moved on, remaining unseen, but happy.

Meanwhile...

In a dark, abandoned warehouse, a woman was knitting. The unusual thing? She was creating thread...from her spider body. "Hey, speed it up in there, will ya?!" The woman's eye twitched at the sound of a male voice. "I haven't got all day! I need to sell that stuff already!"

"I'm working on it okay?!" she shot back, frustrated and borderline blood lusting. She hated this job...she hated Humans. She finished her next project, then set it in the basket.

The man who was acting as her host stormed in and took her thread. "This'll fetch a pretty penny." He snickered as he left the room. Rachnee scowled as she watched him leave. He was a shady, underhanded slave driver...

She was just waiting for an opportunity to get out of this...Blast the human race...Selling her into slavery... Equality? There was no equality... Never any equality...ever... And yet...she still foolishly held onto some hope... She sighed, and returned to work, sighing and angry.

Meanwhile, a certain scythe wielder was lurking in the shadows around Japan. Lala...wasn't really doing anything. She didn't want to be assigned a host by the government, but she DID have interest in the human society. She wanted to find out what it was like, to be a part of society. Like a normal person, and not Death's Agent. Unfortunately, she had a tendency to gravitate towards people she felt were in dangerous circumstances... Oh well...she didn't know what to do yet. She would find her purpose... She had tried to interact with people normally...but her...unique way of speaking caused her issues... She was socially awkward, to say the least...

'...I grow tired of simply standing here...' She thought. 'I will continue my travels...' The Dullahan took a step forward...and promptly tripped over a rock and fell down, causing her head to fall off and roll into a tree. She blinked slightly, looking mildly surprised by the fall. "...That was entirely my intentions." She said simply.

With that she stepped forward and retrieved her head, going on her way to contemplate her role in life. Little did these six girls know, one boy would bring their fates together. And intertwine them on a journey that would alter their fates and lives... Harry didn't know it...but he was going to have the most unique, and loving family of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was suddenly...overwhelmed. He'd gotten three new outfits, a new guardian, and now he was about to go to a place he'd never heard of. On top of that, he was traveling by plane. Harry looked up at Miia, who had covered herself, as well as him, in blankets because the temperature from being so high up was a bit much for her. She was shivering, yet Harry remained toasty warm, snuggled up to his new mother-figure. "B-Brrrr! Chilly..." She muttered.

Harry looked at her with worry. "Miss Miia, are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Just cold dear.." She chattered. She went ahead wrapped him in her tail, lifting him up and nuzzling his face. "I'll be just fine, don't worry about me."

"Y-Yes ma'am..." He whispered, clinging to her neck. She awwed, then used her arms to carry him as she swayed back and forth.

"Why don't you take a little nap, darling?" She cooed softly.

"b-but I want to..." Harry said, suddenly yawning.

"I think you want to sleep." Miia said with a wink.

"Um...b-but you'll still be here when I wake up right..?" he asked. For the past week, it'd been a fear of his, that when he woke up, there'd be no more Miss Miia...

"Of course! I'm not going anywhere, don't worry your cute little head about it!" She said cheerfully, patting his head. Harry giggled, snuggled up to her, and fell asleep quickly passed out in her arms. She giggled, wrapped him up again, and looked out the window. 'I wonder what this Kimihito person is like...Will he be nice...? Will he let Harry stay? Is he cute?' "Ooooh I hope he's cute!" She squealed. Harry stirred, and she clapped her hands over her mouth. She had been too loud... "shh...no baby, go back to sleep..." she whispered, rocking him. Harry obediently closed his eyes and slept soundly. She giggled once more, then resumed hugging and looking outside the window at the clouds. The flight was only a liiitle while longer. Maybe she could take a little nap... That sounded nice...Eyes drooping, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Papi, where'd you go now?!" The exasperated government worker groaned. From atop of a building, Papi looked down at him, stumbling around. looking. She held her wings to her mouth and giggled silently. "He'll NEVER find me up here..." She whispered. She was so glad to get away from those government people. They were SOOOO stuffy and boring! She just wanted to...to go around and have fun! Play! She looked down at the man looking for her and stuck out her tongue childishly. "Papi I see you...get down!" the agent called to her.

The harpy's eyes widened. "Oopsie..."

*Later*

Miia yawned and stepped off of the plane, slithering through the gate and taking her and Harry's bag. Smith was following behind, sipping from a cup of coffee. "Ah okay, leeeet's see. A taxi should be around here." she said, looking around. Harry held Miia's hand and looked around nervously. 'M-Miss Miia...I-I dunno what anyone's saying..." he told her.

Miia frowned. "Oh...This isn't good..."

"Oh...forgot to teach the kid Japanese have we?" Smith asked lazily, sipping her coffee again.

Miia grinned sheepishly. "Yeah...But it's not too late!"

"What..?" He asked confused as to what to do.

"Miss Miia's gonna teach you Japanese, kid." Smith said simply.

"I-Is that what everyone is saying..?" He asked again.

"Yeah!" Miia grinned, snuggling him. "Yeah, that's what they say. And with a little practice, you'll learn too!"

Harry nodded to confirm he understood. "Oh...Okay..."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you!" She cooed, entering the large cab and coiling up.

Harry smiled happily and snuggled into her. Smith sat next to them, and finished her coffee quickly. The cab driver asked where they were going in Japanese, and Smith replied, putting her feet up on the driver's seat. Harry and Miia sweatdropped at the sight of her rudeness. The cab driver grumbled something under his breath and drove forward. After several minutes of driving they arrived at the address they were going to. Miia looked at the decently sized house with a smile. "So...This is where Kimihito lives?"

"I think so." Smith replied, on her phone.

"You THINK so?" Miia replied flatly with a sweatdrop.

"Uh, yea. Yeah, I'm about 80% sure this is the place." Smith said, bounding towards the door and knocking three times. Miia and Harry uneasily followed behind her. She rung the doorbell and waited. The sound of footsteps could be heard from behind the door...the suspense began to rise... Then, a youthful looking young man opened the door. "Are you Kimihito?" Smith asked, barging into the house.

The man stared at her with a raised brow. "Um...Yes...That's me..."

"Good, here's your new roommate." Smith said, making Coffee.

"H-Hello..." Miia waved, feeling cold. Kimihito extended a hand.

"Hi there!" Miia hesitantly reached out and accepted the handshake. He seemed FAR more genuine than Petunia... And he was cute... Kimihito, however, noticed she was shaking. "Hey...you alright?" He asked. Then a small voice from behind Miia said,

"You're cold again..."

Kimihito blinked at the unexpected sound and peeked behind Miia. And there was a little boy in her tail. What the..? "I...didn't know you were bringing another guest." He said with a chuckle.

"Did you read the fine print?" Smith asked him. He sweatdropped

"Yeah...It didn't say a thing about the little guy here." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So, him being here's a bit of a surprise, not gonna lie."

"Will it...be a problem?" Miia asked him, hugging Harry.

"No, no, no problem. But uh...You two'll have to share a room, because...well, I only have two bedrooms."

"Awesome!" Miia cheered.

"We can get the workers in this dump, remodel it." Smith suggested.

Kimihito put a hand to his head. "Oh boy...How much is THAT gonna cost?"

"Government paid, no charge." Smith said casually. Kimihito grinned.

"Wow, I'm getting a bigger house out of the deal? Awesome!"

"Yes yes, all cool. Now, you three should probably start getting to know one another." Smith said, waving.

Kimihito nodded. "Well, all right then! Bye, Miss Smith!"

"Yeah yeah, see ya." she responded, leaving the household with a lazy step.

And with that, the black-haired woman left the building. "So...Miia, what's this little guys name?" Kimihito asked, trying to appear taller.

Miia grinned broadly. "Oh, his name is Harry, and he's an absolute angel!"

"An Angel huh? Well, then that's good! I don't like whiny...hey..." he noticed Harry's bruised face and arms. "Whoa...What happened? Did he...fall down some stairs or something? He should probably get treated for that! I have a first aid kit in my hall closet, I'll go grab it! And while I'm at it, you look cold, I'll get a blanket!" Miia gritted her teeth awkwardly while Harry looked down in shame. Kimihito returned a moment later, and tilted Harry's head up. Then he saw tears... "Oh...Uh...What's wrong, little guy?" He asked, concerned.

Then he burst into tears, grabbing onto Miss Miia, who picked him up. "M-M-Miss Miia!" He cried as she pressed him into her chest and rocked him back and forth.

"Shhh, Harry, what's wrong?"

"T-T-They hitted me..." He sniffled Kimihito watched Miia console Harry with a concerned frown. "Who hit him? Isn't he your son?" He asked. He was...DREADFULLY confused as to what was happening.

Miia sighed. "It's a LONG story...I'll explain later, okay?"

"Um...okay uh, your room is upstairs." He said, knowing that they must want privacy. He drapes the blanket over her and smiled. "I'll go turn the air conditioner down for you...You're cold."

"You will?" she asked, surprised. He was going to...

"Yeah, I mean you're half snake, so you're probably cold blooded, right?"

"Y-Yes I am...t-thank you!" she grinned, randomly crushing Kimihito in a huge Hug.

Kimihito immediately felt the crack of his ribs from the sheer force of the hug. "OKAY! OKAY! Too tough!" he protested in a wheeze before managing to escape.

Miia smiled. "You're such a sweet man! I like you...Darling." Kimihito blushed profusely, and Miia giggled before slithering upstairs to go back to comforting Harry. He was clutching at her shirt, still in tears... She shut the door behind them, then set Harry down, getting to his height. "Harry darling, what's wrong?"

Harry sniffled. "I...I don't like thinking about b-b-being hit..." He said softly.

"aww...Harry..." she cooed, hugging the little boy and rocking him, trying to calm him down. "It's okay...It's over now. You're not with him anymore, so he can't hurt you ever again. It's okay, Harry..." "B-B-But it was s-so scary!" he cried once more, continuing his tears as she rocked him gently."And it hurt! It hurt a lot!"

Miia shushed him with a finger and adjusted him to eye level. "Harry...you never have to worry about them again, I promise...now c'mere and lemme hold you. It's a happy time!" Harry sniffled, wiped his tears away, then forced himself to smile at the lamia. She wanted him to be happy, so he would try to be happy. "See! There you go...now hug Miss Miia." she chided. Smiling softly, Harry obediently wrapped his arms around her torso. "Good...I love you Harry..." she whispered

Harry sniffled. "Love you too, Miss Miia..."

Miia gasped, then hugged him a bit tighter. He was...such a perfect ANGEL! She was squealing in delight as she held him as close as she could without hurting him. "OH YOU'RE JUST SUCH AN ANGEL!" Harry blushed at her praise and smiled bashfully. After he was cured of sadness, she took him back downstairs. She was humming cheerfully as she carried him down to get a fresh start.

Meanwhile...

Papi was just waiting for her opportunity to sneak away and see more of the city. She was getting incredibly restless... It was just so weird seeing Monsters and people get along...it made her happy. Humming to herself, she flew above the rooftops again.

*meanwhile*

Kimihito sweatdropped. "Uh...Miia? I never went grocery shopping for your arrival, and food is low...care to go out and help me shop? Get you used to the city?"

Miia nodded eagerly. "We'd be happy to, darling!" She exclaimed happily.

"U-uh okay! What's with the darling-"

"Don't worry about it! Come along Harry Darling!" She called, grabbing Harry's hand. Harry obediently allowed himself to be led out of the building, a bemused Kimihito following close behind. Later, they were wandering through the thick crowds of people, denser than Stevie, and it was becoming hard to keep track. Miia had kept ahold of Harry's hand to the best of her ability. "Hold tight sweetie, wouldn't want to lose track of y-OU!" She yelped as someone stepped on her tail tip. She threw her hands in the air and chewed out the person who did it while the crowd pushed. After the entire ordeal was over with, she sighed. Kimihito grew worried.

"Uh Miia? Where'd...Harry go?"

Miia looked at Kimihito with a tilted head. "Huh? What do you mean, Darling? He's right here." She turned to look down beside her, and it took a few seconds for her brain to process that Harry was no longer there. "H-H-Harry! Harry! HAAARRRYYY!" She screamed as she frantically searched for him.

*with Harry*

Harry was being pushed around everywhere by the crowd, unable to see where he was going. He was lost, confused, and absolutely terrified. Where was Miss Miia?! "M-Miss Miia!" He cried scared. But Miia was nowhere to be seen, and he was being pushed around by the huge crowd because he was too tiny to be seen noticed by the bustling people. Eventually he was pushed around violently until he finally broke through and fell, violently scraping his knee He let out a small yelp and clutched at his knee in pain. He was so scared! Where was Miss Miia?!

Meanwhile...

Papi snickered to herself, having finally managed to get away from the government workers in charge of watching her. She knew she couldn't be out without a person to watch her...So all she had to do was find a person, right? She flew over another rooftop and then looked down. It was a bright day out...and a little boy was sitting on a back alley sidewalk. "Yay! Someone to play with!" She said excitedly. She flew down gracefully and landed behind him. But the sad part was he was crying! The harpy tilted her head with a frown. THAT couldn't be good. Kids weren't supposed to be sad! They were supposed to be happy and playing! "Hey, little boy! What's wrong?" She cooed, crouching down next to him. He was so little and adorable! The child flinched at the sound of her voice and sobbed harder. He wanted Miss Miia. "Hey...did you lose your mommy? Shh hey hey hey, don't cry..." She said, trying to calm him. Then, she looked at his knee. "Oooh...Ouchie..." She said with a wince. He began to scooch away, and Papi followed. "Don't be scared!"

She moved next to him. "What's your name, cutie?"

He sniffled and let out a quick squeak. "Harry!" Before he returned to crying.

Papi wrapped her wings around him and pulled him into her chest. "Hiya, Harry! I'm Hapi, and I'm a parpy!" She smiled broadly before blinking. "Wait...No, that's not right...Um...I'm Parpy, and I'm a Hapi! Gah, that's not it either! I'm Papi, and I'm a harpy. There we go! That's right!" Harry seemed to stop crying, and he looked back up at the blue haired lady. She was funny... Papi looked down at the little boy and giggled. "So, are your mommy and daddy around?"

"Um...I don't have a mommy and a daddy...just Miss Miia and Mister Kimihito..." He replied, looking discouraged.

"Awww." Papi cooed. "So are you lost?"

"W-we got separated...n-now I'm scared..." He whimpered to the monster.

Papi looked at him with a huge smile. "Well guess what? You don't have to be scared ANYMORE!" She stood tall, still holding him in her wings. "Because I'M gonna help you find your family!"

"T-they aren't my-"

"Cmon now! Let's look around! Maybe they're close!" She replied cheerfully. Harry looked up at her and smiled softly. She was nice...Just like Miss Miia...

Meanwhile, with Miia and Kimihito...

"M-Miia, calm down-"

"ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!" She screamed, darting back and forth. "HE'SGONE,HE'SOUTHEREALLALONEANDSCAREDANDMAYBEHURTANDWEHAVETOFINDHIM,IWANTMYHARRYBACK,DARLINGYOUHAVETOHELPME!"

"Miia I-"

"HE'S JUST A LITTLE TINY BABY WHO CARE BARELY LIFT A FINGER, AND DO YOU KNOW WHO PATROLS THE STREETS?!"

"Okay, okay, Miia, I think you might be underestimating him. He looks like a tough kid to me, I'm sure he'll be just fine until we find him."

"But he's just a little baby!" She cried, squeezing Kimihito half to death. Kimihito felt his spine crack and the air leave his lungs. "Quick! Let's backtrack and look around!" She demanded, dropping him and slithering through the streets.

Kimihito greedily sucked in air as her grip slackened. "She's gonna kill me..." He grumbled, stumbling along behind her with difficulty.

Meanwhile...

Papi had Harry's hand wrapped in her wing as she walked with him. "A-And she has a big snake tail...she's super pretty, a-and nice..." Harry said, finishing describing her in brilliant detail.

"Uh-huh! I got it!" Papi said, when in reality she was going to forget all about the description seconds later. "Hmm...I don't see anybody!" She said, pouting. "Oh how about we get ice cream!" She smiled gleefully as she remembered she had some spending money from the government.

"I-IceCream...? But we have to-"

"Hey it's alright cutie! We'll just grab some ice cream and then keep looking!"

Harry bit his lip, and Papi picked him up. "C'mooon, ice cream's really really gooood!"

"Um...o-ok..." He agreed.

She dashed away from the road and into a nearby park, where the stand lay in wait for their hungry mouths. Papi had a huge grin on her face as she got their ice cream. A chocolate cone for Harry, a vanilla flavoured popsicle on a stick for her. "Is it good?" She asked with a grin. Harry nodded, not one to speak with food in his mouth. Papi giggled as she watched him eat. She was having a little bit of trouble holding her ice cream, since she had wings instead of arms. She frowned. "Um...Cutie, when you're done your ice cream can you hold mine for me so I can eat it? It's hard with my wing arm...things..."

"S-Sure..." He whispered, quickly finishing, then holding the cone up to her. But he was small, so Papi had to bend down to eat it.

Thankfully, he was holding it up to her, thus avoiding any questionable looks from passersby. After gulping it down in a total of four bites, she rubbed her stomach happily. "Mmm! Yummy!" She said cheerfully. "Now, let's go find Miss...Uh...Maya...?"

"Miss Miia!" He giggled, thinking she was joking.

"Yeah, her!" Papi said with a grin. "And...Kirihoto...?"

"Mr. Kimihito." Harry corrected.

She lifted Harry off the park bench, then lead him towards a swingset. "Maybe if I push you high enough, you'll find then!"

Harry tilted his head. "Um...I don't think the swings go high enough for that..."

"Let's just try it!" she coaxed, setting him on the swing and pushing him. Soon enough, Harry had forgotten entirely how scared and desperate he was as Miia played with him. Miss Papi was really nice! And when his booboo started to hurt more, she did this! "Aww is it hurting you? Here..." she stopped over, and kissed it! Papi giggled as his face lightened. He was so happy now, yay! Awww, she wanted to get put with this baby! He was so cute! And he was such a good playmate too! When they found his family- "OH MY GOSH, YOUR FAMILY! WE FORGOT!" She exclaimed.

"AH!" Harry exclaimed as Papi pulled him off of the swing randomly, then went back to the city.

"We gotta find this Mila and Komohiro!" She reminded.

"Miss Miia and Kimihito!" He corrected, being dragged along.

Papi realized she was dragging him, and didn't like that. She could hurt him! Carefully, she stopped and picked him up gently. "Better? Better. Ok let's go!" She cheered, running. Harry clutched to her tightly, not wanting to be dropped. But despite being unable to hold her ice cream, she actually had a pretty good, protective hold on him. After running about for a little bit, Papi rounded a corner and crashed into a tall, scaly figure. She had turned her body just in time to prevent Harry from taking the brunt of the impact, but she was still knocked back, falling on her butt with an "Oof!"

She heard a gasp, and then, "HARRY!"

Followed by cries, Harry was snatched away. Harry immediately smiled joyfully as he gazed into the overjoyed eyes of his caregiver. "Miss Miia!" He cheered happily.

"Oh my god, thank goodness you're okay!" She said tearfully, holding him tightly and pressing him into her chest.

Papi got back to her feet, and Kimihito caught up to the teary-eyed lamia, panting in exhaustion. "Oh good... You got him..." He panted.

Papi tilted her head. "Ooooh, so you're the little cutie's family!" She said cheerfully. "Hiya!"

"DID YOU STEAL MY BABY?!" Miia roared.

Harry sensed things could potentially get bad, and stepped in to defend his new friend. "N-No! She helped me!" Harry protested to his Lamia guardian.

Miia still glared at the pouting Papi reproachfully. Kimihito stepped in to defuse the situation, looking over at Harry. "Hey, buddy, good to see you're okay." He said kindly. "Wanna tell us what exactly happened?"

"I scraped my knee, then Miss Papi came to help!" He said happily.

"Yep! I sure did!" Papi waved cheerfully.

"Need me to kiss your boo boo?" Miia offered, snuggling him.

"Miss Papi already did.."

Miia's eyes widened at that, then narrowed. This hussy was trying to steal her baby! "Well then...Darling! We're going!" She demanded, trying to escape this situation.

Kimihito frowned. "Miia, you should thank...Papi, was it?"

"Yep!" Papi replied cheerfully.

"Humph...thank you." She said, sarcastically. Suddenly, Harry jumped from her arms and hugged Papi. "Noooo!" Miia exclaimed dramatically. "My Harry's being taken!"

"Bye Bye Miss Papi..." He whispered.

"Bye cutie..."

Then Harry went back and hugged the Lamia. Papi was about to walk away, when... "So, that's where you wandered off to." A bored-sounding female voice sounded. Everyone turned to see Smith approaching Papi, an unamused expression on her face. "You had me running all over the place you know, Papi."

"O-Oh Hi Miss Smith!" Papi smiled, blushing. Smith looked at the group and shrugged.

"Seems like you found a host."

Miia's jaw dropped, Kimihito tilted his head and Harry smiled widely. "Wait...what do you mean?" Kimihito asked

"Nonononononononono!" Miia protested

"Yay! Miss Papi gets to stay with us!"

Papi's smile threatened to tear her face apart. "YES! I'll stay with Komohuto! Perfect!" she cheered, flying around happily."Yaay, I get to stay with the little cutie~!"

Miia glared at her and turned Harry away, smothering him in an overly protective hold. "Hey...Miia, a word?" Kimihito asked her, who set Harry down and turned away with the human.

Papi and Harry were eagerly discussing the transfer of Papi to Kimihito's house. "And we'll get to play every single day! Doesn't that sound fun?" Called Papi's voice from the background. It made Miia growl. Then Kimihito stepped in.

"Miia? What's your problem with Papi?"

"She's gonna steal my baby!" She growled to the man. Kimihito rolled his eyes and put a hand in her shoulder.

"Hey...I'm sure Harry still loves you!" He coaxed awkwardly.

"You don't get it! When I found Harry, he was getting beaten by a despicable family!" She cried

Kimihito's blood ran cold. "Wh-What...?"

"I-I got taken in by a bad family in England, and the tried to force me into labor...but I found Harry...and he was so scared of me, and his size...oh he was so cute..." She recalled, trailing off.

Kimihito stood and listened to Miia's gushing for a few minutes. "So...so Harry was abused?" He cut in. Miia broke out of her gushing and nodded.

"He was sleeping in a cupboard, and he said they hit him..." Little did she know, Papi had grown bored with listening to Smith talk, and overheard Miia's words.

"W-wait what..?" She asked herself

She turned to look at Harry, who was still listening to Smith with rapt attention. He had a nasty bruise...and he was skinny... Yikes... So then...Millia had saved him from being hurt by his mommy and daddy? "And it wasn't even his parents, just people who claimed to be his aunt and uncle.." Miia mentioned, for plot convenience.

Papi's shoulders sagged. 'Then where's his mommy and daddy...?' She thought. Coincidentally, Kimihito asked the same question.

"Well...I think they're dead..." Miia responded sadly.

Papi decided to talk to Miia about this. "Miia? Um...what about Harry?" She asked , sorta barging in.

Miia looked at the harpy with a glare, before her expression softened. Maybe it was good to have more people care about Harry... She sighed softly and approached Papi. "Harry's an orphaned, abused little boy who needs love and affection..."

Papi saluted. "Aye-aye! I can do that!" She replied.

"Let's agree to both love him, alright?" Miia offered, holding out her hand.

Papi eagerly outstretched her wing to shake Miia's hand. "Yeah!"

"Good..." 'Now as long as I don't have to share him with anyone else...were fine.' She thought. If only she knew how hard she was jinxing herself...

A day later, Papi showed up at their door, shaking in glee. She had a small suitcase in her wings, and her overjoyed demeanour provided a start contrast to Smith's calm, almost indifferent one. "ok, well they should be entering-"

Harry jumped up and pulled the door knob, pulling it open, He, Miia and Kimihito were there to greet her. "Miss Papi!" Harry cheered, diving to her and allowing himself to be scooped up and hugged.

"Cutieeeee!" Papi cheered, twirling him around. They snuggled a bit, and found the proper places to build Papi's room. Papi didn't pay attention, cuddling Harry. Miia felt a pang of jealousy watching it, but pushed it away.

She wasn't stealing Harry from her... Harry still gave her plenty of hugs, and was just as eager to spend time with her as he was with Papi... So...yes! This was good! She grinned, and joined in on the snuggles. This could be fun! A new friend, her Harry, her darling...This would be nice!

*meanwhile*

A certain centaur was searching through the city for a host family... However, she wasn't having much luck so far. Sadly, she had come across people she considered...less than polite. There had to be someone...she sighed, then returned to her searching, looking thoroughly. Unfortunately, she also had to avoid being noticed by the government...And this was no easy feat, as her lower body made it...difficult to say the least. Would anything good happen? Anything? Sighing, the centaur rubbed her temples. "My voyage is proving fruitless so far..." But little did she know of the child who'd bring her closer to a loving family...


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day outside...temperate and wonderful, and a certain female centaur was enjoying it for all its worth. Wearing her usual blouse and a small sunhat, she sat beneath the shade of a tree and relaxed.

The day was beautiful...there just weren't other words to describe it. She almost didn't want to enter the city from the small field she was residing in.

She decided to wait here, and enjoy herself. Sighing, she laid on the grass, and decided to put her mind at ease. As she tanned in the sun, she heard faint footsteps and protesting...

Opening a single eye, she saw a man carrying...A child...?

Earlier that day...

Harry was being pushed on the swings by Miss Miia, enjoying himself. Kimihito had agreed to take them, along with Papi, who was on the swing next to them, to the park for the day. So far it'd been great! Harry and Papi were both laughing and having a great time. But soon however, Harry began to get thirsty... "Miss Miia can I go get water?" He asked, pointing to the fountain

Miia tilted her head and giggled. "Aw, sure you can, sweetie!" She said cheerfully as she stopped the swing. Again, so far they'd been having a brilliant day. He'd even been promised Ice cream! He felt his heart swell as he remembered some of the interactions he had had with both Miia and Papi over the past few days… He'd hurt his toe on a table, and Miss Miia had been so nice to him. She'd given him a hug and kissed it to make him feel better. He'd also gotten a chance to play outside...he liked the outside, a lot. Papi was always there to play outside with him, too. It was great fun! He'd lost one of his toys that he'd been given, and Miss Papi spent all day looking for it with him! Now he was at a park...like a normal person. It was moments like these that made him forget the Dursleys. And made him all the more happy he never had to see them again, ever. He started back to his family, before someone called out to him. "Hey Cutie!" Miss Papi grinned

"Hi Miss Papi..." Harry said happily but softly

"C'mooon, let's go play!" Papi replied cheerfully.

"Ok!" Harry grinned, following

Papi giggled as she led him to the playground equipment, Miia watching after them fondly.

She loved her little Harry Hatchling...he was such a good dear, since he loved her and Papi equally! No favoritism! The, perfect child. Number one. Solar System Wide. No child would POSSIBLY surpass him.

..Maybe she had a favouritism problem..

But...HE WAS SO CUDDLY! He was probably the greatest teddy bear ever! She would die if anything happened to him… Not literally, but...it would we awful. She sighed and smiled up at him, playing with Papi. They were having so much fun! And if Harry was happy, then she'd be happy! There was nothing could possibly happen to ruin this!

..Oh, how she jinxed it...

As Miia watched, her darling, Kimihito, started a conversation with her, taking her attention away. Meanwhile, Harry and Papi decided to play hide and seek. Harry was hiding happily behind a tree, giggling softly as Papi looked for him. He watched gleefully as Papi checked way away from his position. He turned and continued his hiding, then jumped when a figure was suddenly standing there He stared at it uneasily... The man grinned darkly. The kid was alone, no one was looking...new kid who could be his "worker"... He had to be quick about it, though...Before someone turned their attention to him... He reached out to the clearly weirded out kid and grabbed him, easily lifting him up and pulling him along, covering his mouth and rushing off into a tree line. The whole time he was struggling but couldn't escape Harry let out muffled cries for help. "MSS MAA! MS PPI! MR KMHTO!"

"Shut up kid!" He yelled, punching him to silence him. It did effectively work, but now he was crying, wanting to hold the new bruise on his forehead.

This wasn't happening...This wasn't happening...This...Was NOT happening... But it was...he was being kidnapped! Taken away from all the nice people he'd befriended. He was BEYOND scared. He wanted Miss Miia and Miss Papi, he wanted them now! But he couldn't escape! He was too strong! Tears streamed down his face. He had to get away...He wished the freaky stuff would happen and save him! But it...it just...it never happened when he wanted it! It took about an hour and a half of trudging, before Harry started struggling again.

"Lmme go! Pls!" He shouted, voice still muffled.

"God damn it, no!" He yelled back. Some heavy steps could be heard..

And then, they heard the clearing of a throat. "What art thou doing with that child?" The man looked up to see a certain Centaur looking at him with a menacing stare. The man took a nervous step back, as the centaur towered over him! Centorea stepped forward to close the distance. "Tis quite obvious the child does not enjoy your company. I advise you hand him to me this instant." The man cowardishly and foolishly tried to run... However, he had no hope of outrunning one of the fastest extraspecies out there. Centorea managed to catch up to him in two seconds flat, and Harry found himself yanked out of his captor's arms and held against something soft and pillowy. Harry looked up to see he was now being forced into the ample bust of the Centaur, who turned and took off, trying to save the child. She scowled back at the man, who was throwing a tantrum, knowing that he was never going to catch up to her. She scowled, then continued. She only stopped when she was far away. Looking back, she saw he was nowhere to be seen. Sighing deeply, she looked down at the child in her arms. ...He was crying...? "Why do you cry young one?" She asked, adjusting him so she could talk to him.

Harry sniffled. "I-I'm s-scared...H-He took me away from Miss Miia, Miss Papi and Mr. Kimihito..."

"He...kidnapped thee?" She asked in shock Harry looked up at her and nodded slowly. Centorea gasped and hugged him again, forcing him back into her cleavage. "You poor dear..." Harry snuggled up to her. She was nice...And the big balls on her tummy were like pillows. It was really comfy... "Doth thou enjoy my chest?" She asked him, blushing.

"It's really soft..." He said softly.

"Alright then. Let us go back to your family, shall we?" She asked, adjusting him so he was cradle-able.

Harry gawked at her. "Y-Y-You mean it...? You'll take me home...?"

"Of course. I'm sure you want to return to your family." She smiled at him. "And t'would be against my code of honour to abandon a child separated from his family." Harry nodded and returned to resting against her chest. He decided he wanted to talk to the pretty horsie lady more. "W-Why are you a horsie..? Are you like Miss Miia?"

Centorea blinked as she gazed down at the little boy. He was still very young, so it was understandable he wouldn't fully understand. It was rather endearing, as a matter of fact. "I am a Centaur young one." She smiled, patting his head.

Harry smiled. "I have two friends who are kind of like you. Miss Mia's a lamia...and Miss Papi's a harpy!"

"Oh really now? How interesting!" She grinned

"It seems you harbor no ill will towards extraspecies, then?"

"No..e-everyone I've met has been really nice.." He said.

Centorea patted his head. "I see. You are a very kindhearted boy, I can tell." Harry blushed and hid in her chest once more. She giggled and continued stepping towards the city. It was a long walk, however...

Meanwhile, at the park...

Papi and Miia were sobbing wrecks, while Kimihito was speaking to Police. Papi had spent hours searching the park for Harry during their hide and seek game, and the longer she didn't find him, the more frantic she became. When Miia found out what was happening, she grew just as desperate to find him as Papi, and they searched for Harry all over, along with Kimihito. But he was nowhere to be found. Vanished without a trace... "It's all my fault!" Papi wailed. "I was the one who wanted to play hide and seek, and I made Harry go away!"

"I didn't pay enough attention! Now my little darling is gone!" Miia wailed

Kimihito finished talking to the officer, and immediately stepped in to comfort them, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Hey...girls it's not your fault.."

"I want my little darling back..." Miia sobbed. "I'm so, SO scared...What if he was kidnapped?! What if a really bad person has him?!"

"He'll be ok...it'll be ok..." Kimihito whispered.

Papi couldn't stop whispering "All my fault...All my fault..." Kimihito hugged her in an attempt to calm her. This was killing them, not having Harry...

Meanwhile, after many minutes of talking, Harry started to get droopy and tired. Centorea gave him a small smile, and decided to rest for a short time. She stepped over to a small tree, curled her legs under her as she sat, and set the little boy down by her side. "Um...c-can I...sleep on your back..?" Harry asks. He'd never been on a horsie before..

Centorea stiffened. "I...I...beg your par-" Harry was too sleepy to wait for her response, however. Groggily, he climbed on top of the centaur's back. Yawning cutely, he snuggled up on her and fell fast asleep. Centorea blushed greatly and sighed. Oh this...this was either good, or bad… Centaurs had a certain tradition. If you were to mount a centaur at around the age of 18 or older, you were married to them. That was their wedding ceremony. However, centaurs also had a very special ceremony for adoption: Rather than signing papers, the child they were adopting had to curl up and fall asleep on their back, thus finallizing the adoption. Bottom line: She had more or less just unintentionally adopted a child. "Oh...little boy..I suppose I should get you home then..we'll work this out later.." Sighing, she gently, carefully took him off of her back and cradled him against her bust once more. She found her eyes widening. "I hadn't noticed that he was quite this...adorable... Maybe this...won't be so bad..." She sighed, and her ears drooped. "Alas, he isn't aware of just how much his actions mean...And he surely already has a mother..." Then she realized. He was living with extraspecies...so that means she could be taken in by them! But would they WANT her? They already had two extraspecies. She would just take up room... She'd just have to ask...it'd be risky... But...She liked this little boy...He was cuddly...She was sure his family was missing him, and would want him back soon...If she were careful, she could get to the town fast without waking him. So, she began a steady trot, the city getting larger and larger until she came across a playground with police searching everywhere. "Excuse me, kind law enforcers..." She said, getting their attention. "I have rescued this child from a kidnapping, and am in search of his family. I am aware I am not with my host family, and will face the consequences of my actions at a later time. But first, I must get the child home."

"Oh thank god..." one of the cops sighed,

"Go get the guys who reported it before they head home!" One cop said, pointing at another officer who ran off.

Centorea breathed a deep sigh and laid down on the grass, placing Harry beside her. After sitting there for a moment, she heard two simultaneous, "HARRY!"

Centorea opened her eyes, then calmly rose to her feet as Harry jolted from his slumber. "I told you I would return thou to thy family little one..."

A lamia and Harpy stole Harry from her arms and started hugging him, sobbing. Harry cried to as he grabbed onto them. "MISS MIIA! MISS PAPI!" He cried, clinging to them both as tightly as he could.

"Harry! Oh my sweet little darling angel!" Miia screamed, trying to hog him from Papi

"I'M SORRY, CUTIE, I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE, IT'S MY FAULT!"

Harry snuggled up to Papi and shook his head. "No...no it was the meanie guy..." he said.

"But if I didn't ask to play hide and seek, I would have seen him try to take you!"

"Y-Y-You didn't...know.."he mumbled sadly

"Exactly! I'm sorry! I'm just...I..."

Harry hugged her around the neck. "...I forgive you miss Papi.."

Papi then started bawling her eyes out and tightening her hug on him. Centorea smiled sadly. Even though they had gone through the ritual, it didn't appear she could be his...His mother... Miia had stepped off so they could comfort each other, and Centorea approached. "So thou are Miia, I presume?" She asked politely.

She sniffled and looked at her. "Y-Yea i'm Miia...who're you..?"

"My name is Centorea Shianus." Centorea replied with a bow. "I am content with the knowledge that young Harry is in safe hands."

"Did you...save him?" she asked tilting her head.

Centorea looked away. "I merely did what I felt was the correct thing to do..." She replied softly. "I would never abandon someone in need."

"Well..thank you...thank you so much.." Miia smiled. Then Centorea shrugged.

"Um...thou must knoweth of an event that hath taken place." Miia stared at the centaur blankly, not understanding the olden speech. "Something...happened while I was taking care of him.." she simplified

Miia's eyes narrowed. "You didn't hurt him, did you? Because if you did-"

"No no! See...Centaur's have a certain tradition..." she tried to say

Miia paled. "...I don't like where this is going." She said suspiciously.

"He fell asleep upon my back...legally, by my race's laws anyway, I adopted him by accident.." She stuttered.

Miia stared at Centorea blankly, the gears in her head turning. "I'm so sorry..." Centorea sighed. Miia continued to stare.

"...I...I...My...My Harry, I..."

"I...well..."

"So, what i'm hearing is, Kimihito could take another extraspecies?" Agent Smith said, showing up.

"GAH! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Miia exclaimed.

"Muffin Button." Smith said lazily, dragging Kimihito over. "So, this girl needs a host. You up for it?"

Kimihito blinked. "H-Huh...?" He said dumbly.

"Great, here's her papers." Smith pushed.

"Hey, hold on a sec-"

"Don't worry about room, we'll renovate."

"Well okay then."

Centorea grinned and playfully hugged the man who was taking her in. "Wonderful! I have been searching for a host for many nights!"

"O-Oh uh-" Kimihito noticed how he was being smushed into her chest deeply.

He was now finding it VERY hard to breathe. "Sir? What ails thee?" She asked, cut off by Miaa who screamed,

"YOU'RE SUFFOCATING DARLING WITH YOUR IMPOSSIBLY BIG BREASTS!"

Centorea blushed and dropped him quickly "My apologies, good sir..." She said sheepishly.

"S'no problem..." Kimihito blushed

Harry looked at Centorea. "D-Does...This mean you're staying with us...?"

Centorea grinned. "It sure does my child.."

Miia's eye twitched at Centorea's words. 'HER child...?'

Papi grinned broadly at Centorea. "Yay! A new friend!"

"I'm glad to be here." She grinned Centorea patted Harry's head. "Perhaps it was destiny that we met."

Mia's eye twitched...a-another hussy...a Milf this time...just barging in?! Scowling, the lamia turned away with a huff. "Stupid people stealing my little baby Harry-Beary..."

The next day, Centorea showed up at the door, with the workers, who were ready to renovate the house. Unfortunately for her, her rear got stuck in the door. So, Harry went outside to greet her, while the renovators set to work on the door. Miia followed, angry, because Harry and her had been cuddling when she showed up. The redheaded lamia had a pout on her face, arms crossed as she sulked. Harry was being carried around by Centorea, and loud hammering could be heard in the background. "Tis good to see you again, Miia." Centorea said politely. Miia childishly turned away with a humph. After seeing this, Centorea frowned. It appeared the lamia was jealous... But of what? Oh...of course! Miia was Harry's mother figure...and now she was stealing him. The centaur felt a pang of guilt. She had to mend this.. "Harry, I feel you should spend time with Miia." Harry tilted her head.

"But...you just got here..."

"She needs her little one. Go play for a few minutes."

Harry smiled and nodded before giving Centorea a quick hug. "Okay!"

Harry ran back and hugged the Lamia around the only part he could reach, her snake half. Miia blinked in surprise as she looked down at him. "Hi Miss Miia!" Harry said happily. Miia blinked...then snatched him up without hesitation.

"Aww, my widdle cuddly baby wants to come to Miss Miia instead of Miss Cerea?"

"She told me to!" Harry said innocently. Miia was taken aback, and turned back to Cerea, who smiled smally and nodded. Her impression broke...maybe Cerea wasn't so bad after all

She had been unreasonable, just like she was with Papi... She smiled back and nodded, then kissed Harry's head, pushing him back over to Cerea. "I...think YOU deserve a little time with my little darling." She said softly.

Cerea grinned and picked up Harry. And so, new friends were made, and Kimihito's life grew bigger. From here on in, Harry would be shared between the three women, and nobody would take him. ...HA! Harry, soon enough, was getting a horsie ride from Cerea, while Papi watched happily. Her little playmate was soooo cute! As they bounced around, Miia decided to join in! She slithered out, and suggested a game of Harry keep away. "Harry keep away? What on Earth would that entail?" Centorea asked.

"One of us grabs Harry, then the other mama's have to try and take him back!" she suggested cheerfully

Harry looked around, nervous. "Um...I...I dunno..." He said softly. Rough playtime didn't appeal to him very much. Luckily Miia had a good idea! "Well then how about we all just..." Miia trailed off before she pulled Papi and Cerea into a group hug, sandwhiching Harry in between three sets of bosoms. The little boy looked surprised and happy. All of his best friends were holding him! He didn't know who to hug first! He eventually decided on Miia, Who responded by kissing his little head all over... "Awww, soooo cute!"

Harry moved on to Papi, who happily nuzzled his face. "Awww, hey cutie!"

Finally he was shoved into the bust of Centorea, who happily rocked him back and forth. "It truly is good to be here..."

Then Harry's stomach growled. All the mama's reacted instantly, moving to try to feed him as quick as possible. But, there were people blocking their house's entrance. So they had to settle for.. "I'll order Pizza!" Miia and Papi yelled Then they turned to glare at each other. "No, I'LL order pizza!" They said at the same time.

"Should thou not discuss it with the master of the household first?" Centorea asked, now holding Harry.

"Oh yea...Darling, would you like Pizza?" Miia called, gesturing to Kimihito. Kimihito was too busy to respond, and was currently doing work on his computer. "Oh he'll be alright with it~" the Lamia declared, ordering it on her app. Centorea rolled her eyes and pulled out a gold coin she had borrowed from her mother. SHE would pay for the meal...

"Um...Cerea I don't think that counts as official money." Papi said

"Tis solid gold, Miss Papi. Surely they will accept it?"

'Yea but...we take like, dollar bills." She explained

"It was to my understanding that gold was very valuable." Centorea argued.

"It is! But it's not our currency!"

Centorea scowled and turned away. Then they returned to waiting for the pizza. As they waited, a four-way conversation began. "Miia? Why is Harry so thin and pale?" Cerea asked

Harry flinched at the question and Miia gave him a sympathetic glance. "Well..it's very personal...but you're his adoptive mother, so..."

Centorea blushed. "...Young Harry, doth thou wish to be present for this...?"

Harry shook his head violently, looking fearful. Centorea smiled sadly, then gently placed him on the floor. He dashed off to play by himself, and Miia started the tale. The longer the story went on, the more LIVID Centorea became. How could anyone do this to such a sweet little child like Harry?! The centaur had her arms crossed over her chest, her ears drooping and her eyes squeezed shut in outrage. Papi was crying. She hadn't heard this story yet either. "P-Poor cu-cutie..." The harpy shoved.

"Yea...Yea I know..." Miia sighed, holding in her tears. Centorea and Papi quite literally flew over to Harry and swiped him up

He was...surprised. "AH!" Harry yelped, suddenly getting cuddled by crying women. Now he was extra confused...Why were they sad? "W-What's wrong Misses?" he asked, confused

Papi sniffled in response. "We're so sorry Harry...I shall strive to help thee..." Cerea whispered

Papi was just sobbing loudly. Harry was extremely confused, and...oddly sleepy. It was around his nap time And Miia knew it full well. "Ok Girls, it's Harry's nap time." She declared

Harry yawned again. "M'not tired..."

"Oh yes you are Mister." Miia said, stealing Harry and slithering into the house. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but his drowsiness took over. Plus, Mia's scent was comforting... He was tucked into Miia's bed, and the snake woman slithered up next to him, kissing his cheek. "Get some sleepy, sweetie." She cooed lovingly.

"Miss Miia..? Why were they sad...?" He tiredly drawled.

Miia sighed. "Well...It's about...Y'know...Them...Your...old relatives..."

"Oh...I don't like them.." Harry said sadly

"Me neither, my little darling." Miia cooed softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're..a lot nicer than...them.." He told her

"Well, I'm sure most people on the planet are nicer than them." Miia replied with a giggle.

"You're nicest..."

"Aww, go to sleep, little darling." Miia gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Ok...m-" e then muttered something...something good, but she didn't quite make it out.

He then fell into a peaceful slumber, smiling sweetly. Miia grinned, pulling back his blankets and wrapping her tail around him in a hug. "I love you, Harry..." She whispered softly. And with that, Miia napped next to Harry too.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Centorea and Papi were now talking.

They were still very tears eyed

"I can't believe anyone hurt the little cutie..." Papi said softly.

"Tis disgusting..." Cerea sighed

Papi looked at the centaur. "...Um...Cerea...? Um...What do you think of the little cutie?"

Cerea grinned.

"He is the most splendid of children...I love him."

Papi sniffled and smiled too. "So do I..." She said softly. "He's tiny, he's sweet, he's cuddly, and he's SOOOOO CUTE!"

Cerea sniffled and grinned, "Thou hath said many times..."

Papi giggled in response. "I wonder if this is how a mommy feels..."

"It is. I am his technical mother in all honesty." Cerea laughed

Papi looked at her with a tilted head. "Huh?"

"He completed a ritual of adoption." She said

Papi pouted. "Awwwwww...No faiiiir...I wanted to be his mommy!"

Cerea smiled wider, "We could all mother the young one?"

Papi snapped her head up to look at her. "Really?"

"Yes...Perhaps having more than one figure to look up to would benefit the dear boy..."

"Hey that IS a good idea!" Papi cheered.

"There is just one issue with it..." Centorea said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "Miss Miia..."

"I'm sure she'd be up for it!" Papi grinned

"Oh, I sincerely doubt your optimism..." Centorea replied with a shake of her head.

"Well we'll just call it what's best for the cutie!" Papi grinned, while Centorea shook her head. "I feel it best to wait." She said simply. "We will discuss the matter with the child in the future..."

"Alright then!" Papi laughed "So...Wanna play video games?"

"What are these...Video Games?" Cerea asked

Papi dragged her into the living room, babbling on and on about 'Mario Kart'.

Meanwhile...

A small slimy creature made its way through an opening in the house, arriving in the ventilation system.

Suu had taken to exploring houses in her spare time. She couldn't help it, she was just curious...

She slid by an opening and peered through.

The little slime blinked as she saw a little boy and a lamia, sleeping in a large bed. It was...adorable!

The slime let out a soft cooing sound, delighted at seeing the boy getting cuddled. The little boy was so cute! The little slime was jealous of the Lamia woman.

Hmm...she wanted to cuddle the cutie too! Maybe she could...

A doorbell rang. The lamia stumbled out to go do something.

She let out a small yawn as she kissed the boy on the head and slithered out the door.

Suu took this as an oppurtunity to slither through the bars, and wiggle into bed next to the boy, kissing his head and wrapping her liquidy body all around him.

The boy still slept, unaware of his slimy hugger. Harry snuggled up to the slime, letting out a cute coo sound.

'EEEP! You are adorable...' she thought.

She giggled, remembering hearing those words from a mother holding her child. She had decided she would say them if SHE ever found something adorable, and this was a perfect opportunity to put it to use.

And so, the intruder cuddled the child happily, while his Mama's were blissfully unaware of the event

The slime smiled happily. Sure, she didn't sleep, being a slime and all, but she was still content to stay like this...


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's eyes opened, still groggy. Why did he feel all wet...? He moved his head and saw that he was covered in water! But it was...strange water...it was like Jello! Harry moved his head and saw that he was covered in water! But...it felt like Jello! Confused, he looked over to see an unfamiliar face smiling brightly at him. Needless to say, he jumped, and freaked out. The thing looking at him looked like a jello mold! But when it didn't do anything except shake it's head and get worried, shushing him. He gradually managed to calm down as the slime held him. He blinked as he stared at her. Where had the pretty slimy lady come from...? "Um...h-hi there..where'd you c-come from..?" Suu tilted her head and pointed at the vent. Harry nodded and continued looking at the Slime. "Um...What's your...name...?" The slime tilted her head. She didn't have a name yet...

"Do you...not have a name?" He asked

The slime shook her head and let out a small coo-like noise. Harry nodded and sat up, tilting his head at the fascinating thing he'd discovered. Suu sat up as well, copying the little boy before her. "You're...cool!" he said, giggling Suu smiled and giggled as well. Yay! The boy thought that she was cool! She then heard a knock on the door, and turned to face the door, Harry following. Miia's voice was heard,

"Harry...?" The door slowly opened. "C'mon, little darling, it's supper-" The lamia froze up when she saw the slime in bed with her Harry, looking at her with a tilted head. "H-Harry...who is that?!" She exclaimed, frozen, not sure what to do.

"I don't know, but she's cool!" Harry said happily.

"Cool!" The slime repeated.

"A-A...what is it?!" she freaked. She didn't like it touching Harry!

It was all slimy and weird and it had funny looking tentacle things on its head, and it was touching her boy! The creature suddenly wrapped more and more around her boy, making him laugh. "T-That tickles!"

"DON'T SQUEEZE MY HARRY!" Miia exclaimed frantically, reaching forward.

Harry raised a hand and shook his head. "M-Miss Miia! She's just playing..."

"Be careful..." Miia said softly. The slime gave a huge grin to Miia, then continued tickling Harry. Miia bit her lip. "Darling! Papi! Cerea! Come here please!"

She heard multiple sets of footsteps, each on a different volume level, and arrived upstairs, Papi attempting to sit on Cerea's head. She was literally, just trying to get up there, but Cerea kept pushing her off, all the way to the point of holding her under her armpit like a gym bag. "Stop annoying me!'

Papi pouted. "Aww...I wanna ride!"

"No!" Cerea said, pushing her off one more time

"Meanie..."

"Guys.." Kimihito said, pointing to the slime

Centorea's eyes widened, and she drew a sword. "A slime!" She exclaimed. The slime made a scared noise and face, and hid behind Harry. Harry's eyes widened at the weapon. "Young Harry! Despair not, for if the slime tries anything, I shall strike it down!"

"D-Don't hurt her!" he protested, scared,

"Ooooh, coooool!" Papi exclaimed, flying on top of the bed next to Harry.

The slime continued to hide behind Harry. Harry continued to look at the sword in fear. "Put it away, meanie." Papi said, looking at Centorea with a pout.

"Is my blade scaring you Harry?" Centorea asked, worried

"No...I just...I don't want you to hurt Miss Slime." Harry replied.

Cerea put the blade away, then Kimihito brought up a good point. "Miss Slime...? That's her name?"

Harry frowned. "Um...No, she...doesn't have a name..."

"Oh...uh..can she talk?" He asked, looking at the creature that was very intently looking at him

The slime responded by smiling. "Hi!"

Kimihito laughed, "Hi back...you're voice is uh...cool."

The slime giggled in response. Then Miia suddenly snatched up Harry. He let out a surprised squeak in response. He was pressed into her ample cleavage and swung around in a tight hug. Suu watched with interest as this happened, before getting an idea. If this was how they showed the little human affection... Suu suddenly swiped Harry out of the Lamia's hold and copied her movements. Miia, however, was offended by the slime's actions. "G-Get Harry's face out of your boobs!" she demanded, worried for her little darling. Kimihito placed a hand on her arm however and pointed at the slime.

"Look...she's trying to show affection. She's communicating by copying us." Suu smiled and pointed back at Kimihito, holding Harry in one arm. Kimihito looked back at Miia and smiled. "See? She's mimicking me!"

"Mimicking!" Suu chipped in gleefully.

Miia watched as the slime kept copying what she was doing, getting creeped out. Suu was blissfully unaware of Miia's discomfort, smiling in delight. Eventually Papi swooped in and stole Harry too, kissing his head. "I wanna turn now!" She exclaimed.

The slime continued watching with interest, happily. She wanted to kiss the boy's head too! She stole him away, and kissed his forehead, then hugged him again. Harry giggled. He was all sticky from the slime's kiss! She continued to give him kisses and hug him like Miia did. Mia's eyes widened and her gears turned. "She..s-she wants to mother my baby too?!" Her eye twitched. "NOOOOOO!" And then she slithered out of the room as fast as she could.

Papi slammed her head into the wall, and Cerea face palmed. "Honestly, Miia..." Cerea grumbled. The slime grinned and slammed her face into a wall. Kimihito facepalmed. "Aaaand now the wall's all sticky."

"C-Can I...hit my face into a wall?" Harry asked

"NO!" Papi and Centorea exclaimed.

"Eep!" He exclaimed

Papi and Centorea then felt guilty. "H-Hey...I'm sorry cutie..." Papi apologized

"As am I, young Harry..." Centorea replied.

Harry nodded, and smiled. "I-It's ok...um...can I go see Miss Miia?"

The two other women looked surprised, then smiled. Harry saw how Miss Miia had acted, and wanted to be kind! He was such a good boy... "Of course. Uh...Slime Lady? Could you let Harry go?" Papi asked

The slime tilted her head and nodded. "Let Harry go!" She said cheerfully as she released her grip on him. Harry dropped to the floor, then ran off to go find Miia. The slime tilted her head, then looked to Centorea's chest, deciding she wanted hers to look more like that. She slid into the bathroom, where water still sat on the floor from the last person to shower the there. She moved to the floor and licked it up without hesitation, causing her chet to expand to a size bigger then hers. She let a grin come to her face and turned to face the other three, who had followed after her to see what she had been up to.

Centorea and Papi looked jealous and weirded out, while Kimihito was blushing mad. "TH-THAT IS HARDLY PROPER!" Centorea exclaimed indignantly. Suu tilted her head, then decided to show each of them affection! By rushing in and shoving them into her chest. After all, that WAS the proper way to be affectionate around here, right? Soon enough, Papi, Cerea, and Kimihito all felt...funny, and ran off to their separate rooms. The Slime however, wanted to see where the cute little boy had gone! Humming a tune she had heard before, the slime made her way out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile...

Harry saw Miss Miia in the back yard, clutching at her head. "Miss Miia?" He spoke softly.

She froze and whirled around, some tear marks evident on her beautiful features. "Uh...Hi, Harry!" She said, wiping them away.

"M-Miss Miia why were you crying..?" Harry whimpered, running over and hugging the taller woman near her bottom snake half

Miia smiled as she gently picked him up and held him. "O-Oh it's nothing..." She tried to say

"But...You were crying..." Harry said softly.

She sighed and layed his head on her bosom. "Just a bit...jealous I guess..."

"J-Jealous of who...?" Harry asked, picking his head up and trying to wipe her remaining tears away. If an outside force watched this, it would look like the child was simply trying to grab Miia's face, but not doing so well.

Miia simply giggled at him. "Well, I guess...All three of the other girls...They're trying to take you away from me. I don't wanna share my Harry."

"B-But they're all really nice..." Harry said, "A-And i'm not leaving! We all live here..."

Miia smiled. "I know..."

"C-Can't you all be nice..? Why are you so jealous...?"

"I...I don't know..." Miia admitted. "I really don't."

It was silent for a minute before Harry hugged Miia around the neck, tightly, trying to stutter out, "I-I like y-you..."

Miia blinked and giggled. "Awww...I like you too." She cooed.

"Um...y-you've always been nice...to me..." He sniffled,

Miia hugged him close. "Aw, Harry..."

"Y-You took me away from people who hurted me..." Miia smiled sadly. "S-So...I-I love you..."

Miia's jaw dropped, and she almost cried from the sweetness. She hugged Harry tightly, pecking him with dozens of kisses. "SUCH-A-CUTIE!" She said in between kisses. Harry blushed and giggled as he was pelted over and over again He was very happy. After sitting together for a minute, they heard the sound of rushing water behind them. Blinking, they turned around. The slime was there, smiling at them. She let out a small coo sound and waved. Miia gave her a not so trusting look. "What is it?" She asked warily. The slime came forward and, "showed affection" to Miia as well... "AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Of course it came out as air bubbles and frantic movement. Harry giggled and said, "That's how she says she likes you Miss Miia!"

"ICNTBRTHE!" Miia responded. The slime blinked when she realized she had forgotten to solidify her body to its jello-like state. She pulled back a bit, and Miia sucked in air, quickly, as the slime solidified. The slimy girl grinned sheepishly.

"Y-You! Urgh..." The lamia scolded, blushing

The slime just looked confused and tilted her head. Harry giggled and reached out to the slime She eagerly grabbed his hand. Then stole away Harry and gave him a kiss He was all sticky again. "Nooo my Harry's all sticky!" Miia whined, stealing him back, "Let's feed you first..." The slime, unfortunately, thought Miia was referring to her and eagerly latched onto her body to lap up all the sweat. While Harry giggled, Miia found it very, VERY invasive, and instantly let a blush go to her face as the slime rushed under her clothes. "N-N-No...Ungh...St-Stop it, I...I don't...AGH! NO!"

Kimihito, Cerea, and Papi, rushed from their rooms and burst outside, each sweating with Crimson blushes on their faces. Kimihito only looked half dressed, his pants on backwards, and Cerea's shirt was inside out. They then saw the sight before them and blushed deeper "Not her too..." Papi said softly.

"If she attempts it on young Harry, I really will strike her down, regardless of his wishes." Centorea grumbled.

Suu slipped off of both of them, looking "fuller" then before. She let out a content hum and rubbed her belly. Miia sighed, then slithered into the house, feeling a little violated. Soon they were sitting around a table, eating pizza. "So...what're we gonna name the slime?" Kimihito asked

Miia blinked. "Waiiit...We're keeping her around...?"

"Well...I mean she certainly seems to like Harry..." Papi commented, watching as Harry and Suu played with one another.

"Indeed." Cerea agreed. "T'would upset him if we sent her off."

Miia sighed, and nodded. "Add a fourth guardian to Harry's collection." she sighed, hugging Kimihito into her chest randomly

The man blushed crimson."So uh...what're we gonna name her?" Kimi asked as he forced his way out of the Lamia's boobs.

They heard a cooing noise that came from the slime, and it sounded like...Suu. "Suu? Suu! Suu the slime!" Papi declared

The harpy giggled as the slime nodded eagerly. "So that's what we'll call her!" Harry said, clapping.

"Suu! Suu!" Suu cheered.

Harry and Suu embraced happily, and Miia growled. Harry was getting more and more sticky! But he WAS happy... She would ignore it...for now of course. She forced herself to smile. "Let's just...eat food." she said. Suu's curiousity increased. "HUMAN FOOD!" Miia exclaimed, grabbing Pizza and handing it to Harry

Suu made her way over and inspected the pizza box, deciding to grab a slice. She raised it to her lips and bit down on it, her watery form wrapping around it and not really doing much aside from make the pizza soggy. And then her body absorbed the slice. Harry gasped and looked at her in shock before clapping. "Suu made it disappear!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Well it certainly made the other adults uncomfortable. Suu, on the other hand, was delighted by Harry's reaction. She gleefully took the whole pizza box and shoved it into her chest. "...Good thing there's two more boxes..." Kimihito muttered, picking them up to hide them.

Harry's happy clapping could be heard again. Suu made a happy noise and gave Harry a hug. The little boy giggled and hugged back, not caring about the sticky slime. It was..actually kind of adorable. Even Miia would admit it. Cerea was shocked at the sight. Miia wasn't jealous over this?! And how could a slime play nice with children?!

It was baffling...But, well, at least it was simple. No more drama That left the centaur feeling content. "Ack! Quit getting my Harry all gross and sticky!" Miia whined, pulling Harry away once more. Centorea sweatdropped. So much for that...

Later, Miia was scrubbing down Harry in the bathtub. She was grumbling softly to herself. "I like Suu. She's funny!" Harry grinned

Miia sighed. "She's also a royal pain in the neck..."

Harry looked up at her, "No! She's nice.."

"Yes...I guess..."

Harry was giggling, like he knew something Miia didn't. Miia tilted her head and looked at him. "Harry..? what're you laughing about?"

"N-Nothing! Hee!"

Little did Miia know, Suu was curiously peeking into the bathroom. They were...bathing? In the water...much moisture... But the idea of getting in the tub filled her with intense dread for some reason... She decided to disguise herself as a puddle, so she could get the water on the floor. She smiled gleefully as she did so. Soon, Harry stepped out of the tub and moved to be dried off. But he blinked when he stepped in something sticky. He saw the water wink at him, and he giggled. Miia giggled as well. "What's so funny, little darling?"

"Suu is..." Harry giggled.

"Suuuu!" Suu cooed happily, making herself known.

Miia let out a gasp as she materialized before them, using the water on the floor to appear sexier than before. Suu decided she liked this form. She would use it as often as she could. Miia, on the other hand, had other thoughts. "At LEAST put some clothes on!" Suu tilted her head. What were clothes...? Miia rolled her eyes. "Come on, we'll try one of my outfits..." She froze midsentence. "Actually...No. You'd probably absorb them...But what can you wear...?"

She threw Harry's clothes on, then slithered through the halls, seeing an old Raincoat on a hook near the front door. "DARLING! CAN SUU BORROW YOUR RAINCOAT?!" She called out.

"Uh...sure!" Came Kimihito's voice

Miia grinned. "Put this on." She said, tossing the raincoat to the slime.

Suu did so...and only looked sexier..somehow. But she was clothed at least. And she looked very happy with her new raincoat. "Suu! Suu!" She cheered.

Harry clapped, and reached out, wanting Suu to hold him. Miia was skeptical but the jacket made it fine. Suu let out a coo and scooped the boy up. This time, he didn't get sticky! "Yay! Now I get to play with Suu!" He cheered

"Play with Suu! Play with Suu!" Suu cheered. Suu carried off Harry and Miia sighed. He latched onto things so quickly... He loved all of the girls equally... It was rather cute actually. So many women managing to play mother to a human of all things.. But SHE wanted to be the only one! She decided to go talk to her bigger darling... She needed some words of wisdom...

She slithered to his bedroom and spotted him on his bed, turned away from her. She moved over and wrapped her arms around him. He let out a surprised yelp and snapped around to look at her. "Hi Darling~..." Miia grinned

"H-Hey...Miia..." Kimihito replied softly.

"I feel...so jealous. Comfort me?" She asked, grinning

"Jealous? What are you jealous of?" Kimihito asked.

"The other girls..taking my Harry.."

Kimihito blinked. "Ooooh..." He said.

"Oh..it's so saddening! Hold me!" She cried, fake swooning onto him

Kimihito sighed. "Miia..."

"Yes Darling?" She asked innocently

"You really shouldn't be jealous of the others."

"But I got him first!"

"I know, I know...But the little guy likes the other girls just as much. Is that really so bad?" "...sorta..." She admitted

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I just...I want to be his only mama.." she sighed. "I mean...I found him first! I saved him when he was being abused! I have the most right to him...Right?"

"You forget..Papi found him when he was lost in a big city. And Cerea rescued him from a deadly kidnapper. Suu..well she just, seems to like him." Kimihito told her.

Miia's shoulders sagged. "Ooooh...This sucks...I hate feeling like this...They're all nice and all, but..."

"You have to look at it this way. You're ALL being a good influence on him." he told her

Miia sighed. "I...guess you're right..." She said softly.

"Papi to play, Cerea to protect, you to nurture and Suu...well, Suu is Suu." he says

Miia smiled widely. "Yeah! You're right!"

Kimihito grinned. "Glad I could he-ELP!" he yelped as he was hugged tightly

"URK! TOO...TIGHT...CHOKING, NOT BREATHING!"

"Ooooh! You're just...YOU WILL BE MINE!" She declared

"AAAACK!" Kimihito choked in response. The lamia released him, then kissed his cheek, slithering off with a wave. Kimihito simply greedily sucked in air in response.

Meanwhile, Harry was playing tag with Suu...and failing. Suu was too tricky for the little boy. And whenever she was caught, she quite easily tagged him. Harry decided maybe they should try something else. "Um...wanna play hide and seek?" he asked, knowing how good he was at hiding.

"Hide and Seek?" Suu asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I-I hide, then you find me after a lil bit." He said

Suu nodded. Harry explained the rules to her, and the game began. Suu made noises that sounded like she was counting, while Harry jumped and squeezed into a cabinet) Finally, Suu stopped counting. "Suu's coming!" She called out.

She slipped throughout the house, searchin She giggled. He was good. In fact, there was no sign of him anywhere until she heard rusting from a cabinet. She let out a coo sound and made her way to the cabinet. She heard stifled giggling...then she flung it open to see Harry sitting there. The little boy blinked in surprise, then smiled. "You found me!" He cheered, getting swiped from the cabinet and hugged.

"Found Harry!" Suu cheered.

"Now you hide! I'll look!" He grinned. Suu nodded obediently and left the room. Harry counted to the highest number he could (Ten) and resumed searching. Suu was REALLY good at hiding. Harry spent half an hour, and then an hour, looking. He was worried she'd left his house.. "I...I give up, Suu! You can come out now!"

Silence...

Harry began to get even more terrified, and he rushed through the house again. He didn't notice Suu following him the whole time. "Suu!" He called out fearfully. Suu blinked and saw she was upsetting him. She knelt down and set a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened in surprise from the contact. He whirled around to see Suu, and he let some tears fall, crushing her waist in a hug. "Harry?" Suu asked, confused.

"I-I thought you left f-forever Suu...I was scared..." He whimpered. Suu's shoulders sagged. Aww...She scared the cutie? She knelt down and stole away the tears in his face, but it looked as though she was kissing him. She frowned. There was a bitter taste to Harry's tears. She didn't like the fact that they ever existed in the first place. She decided she'd never eat Harry's tears again, and try to keep them from ever appearing. Harry tears were bad. No more Harry tears ever again! She then gave him every sign of affection she knew so far, attempting to make him happy. And the tears went away! And he broke off into giggling! "T-That tickles!" he cried

Suu giggled as well, and cooed softly at him. She then decided to wrap her body around him to completely envelope him in a hug. At this moment, Papi came into the room. She froze up when she saw Harry's position, and observed closely. She narrowed her eyes in thought, then smiled brightly. They were just cuddling! Oooh! She wanted in on this! "Me too! Me too!" She cheered, swooping in and wrapping her wings around both of them.

Soon they were in a big group hug. All smiling in delight. "Harry! It's getting dark outside! Better come put your PJs on!" Miia called. Then she came in to see the hug. "Aww...that's...a little adorable..." she admitted, deciding to join in. She wrapped her tail around the three. Cerea came through to see the group, and shrugged, hugging the group.

"Tis quite nice..." She mused. Meanwhile...Harry was really enjoying himself greatly He had all of his friends here hugging him! It was his favourite position, hands down. He hoped this would happen more often. Little did he know it would...only with more extraspecies. But for now, he just enjoyed what he had.

Meanwhile...

A wheelchair bound pinkette, rolled her way throughout the streets of Japan. Behind her, Miss Smith casually strolled along, two other government workers at each side of her. "Oh, this city is so...extensive." Meroune commented.

"Yeah, it's pretty big." Ms. Smith replied absently. "And we're not even done with the tour!" Mero grinned. She was delighted to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry grinned as he was lead around the park. He had been scared before...but they'd gotten him out of it. Now he was enjoying the breeze and looking around excitedly. He laughed excitedly. Miia and Centorea smiled warmly while Papi and Suu went to join him. He was so happy. It was heartwarming. "Cmon Harry! Let's play tag!" Papi cheered

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. Miia and Centorea both kept an eagle's eye on him as he played with the other two. Miia especially didn't want a repeat of their last trip to the park... After a little while of running, Harry ran up to Miia and Centorea. "Come play!" He giggled, tugging on them.

Miia blinked. "Oh! Okay, little darling!" She said with a smile. Centorea, on the other hand, was a bit confused.

"Play...? What can I do?" Cerea asked.

"Just run from whoever's it. If...'it' tags you, then YOU'RE it and have to chase everyone else. If you touch them, they're it."

"What's it?" Ceres asked, oblivious. Papi sighed. Ten minutes of explaining later, Centorea finally realized the point of the game. She felt rather foolish. It was as simple as chasing your enemy. She chased Harry, not trying as she wanted to heighten his confidence. He could toddle away quickly, but he was ultimately caught...he just laughed. Cerea smiled. "You certainly avoided me for a long time." She said proudly.

"Yay! I'm fast!" Harry laughed, spinning around. Cerea picked him up happily.

"Yes, young one. You certainly are." She praised. She then placed him down gently. He smiled up at her and tapped her leg.

"You're it again!" Harry giggled and ran away, but this time, he hid behind Miia. "Heeheehee! Can't get me!"

Miia picked him up. "Come on, little darling, let's escape!" She said playfully.

"Yaaaay!" Harry grinned, getting carried away to another location. Miia was suddenly tagged by Cerea, and force tagged Harry.

Harry giggled and ran away, getting a considerable distance away. Miia's eyes narrowed and she sped up. Harry couldn't get too far away... However, she forced herself to soften her gaze as she slithered faster. She didn't want Harry to see her with narrowed eyes. He was a sensitive little thing, and he'd think she was mad at him. At the same time, a certain pinkette rolled down the sidewalk, a big smile on her face as she looked abound. The whole world was so bright and peaceful... Everything she'd seen today had been beautiful! But she wasn't actually sightseeing. Oh no, she was looking for her escorts. They had seemingly disappeared, and she knew she couldn't be out unless she found them. "Oh dear...this is troublesome. Wheeling around is pretty hard..." She sighed. She noticed a small park off in the distance. And she also saw an adult human male watching over a group of extraspecies. She smiled, thinking perhaps these kind folk could help her. And so, she wheeled towards the steep hill leading to the park... Something clinked in her seat. She gasped and tried to break...but that's what broke. She started zooming downhill! "Oh dear oh dear oh dear...HELP ME! STOP THIS LUDICROUS DEVICE, PLEASE!"

At the same time, Harry looked at the sidewalk he was about to cross while running. He blinked and cried out. The lady was gonna get hurt! "Look, we have to help the lady!" He exclaimed, pointing to Meroune. "She'll crash!"

Miia stopped and blinked. She reaches out to stop the lady, but she zoomed by. Harry started crying. Then, quite suddenly, something happened. An odd aura surrounded the wheelchair, lifting it, and it's occupant, into the air. Meroune was carried over to the safety of the grassy park. She blinked twice and smiled. "W-Well then. That was interesting." She was incredibly relieved to be safe. "How on Earth did that happen? It was amazing!"

Miia picked up Harry and slithered up to the woman in the chair. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, thank you. I was very lucky...It could have been awful if I hadn't been stopped!"

Miia nodded and Harry waved. "Hi Ms. lady..."

Meroune laughed and waved back. "Hello child!" She smiled brightly. "Oh my, the young one is ADORABLE! Please, may I hold him for a moment?"

Miia was instantly put into the defensive. She started holding Harry a little more protectively... But then she thought better of it. "...What do you think, Harry? Do you want to be held?" She asked sweetly.

Harry got a huge blush and he shrugged. "Um...is she nice? I-I wanna know if she's nice..."

Mero tilted her head and looked thoughtful. "Am I nice...Hmm...How to prove that I'm nice..." Mero thought and thought before she reached into a bag next to her and pulled out a sucker. "Here you are! It's Raspberry!"

Harry blinked and reached out to take it. Miia grabbed it, however. "Let me check it to see if it's safe..." Mero nodded in understanding and Miia checked all the sides looking for anything toxic. After ensuring it was safe she gave it to Harry. He laughed loudly.

"You ARE nice!" He said happily. The other girls all approached to meet the woman in the wheelchair.

"Who art thou?" Cerea asked, confused.

"Suu?" Suu said.

"Do you have anymore candy?" Papi asked.

"Oh, yes! Here you are, have another!" Mero politely handed Papi a lollipop. Cerea, almost instantly, was overwhelmed by the regal presence of the woman. She felt as though she had to bow. So she did.

Everyone looked at her with a tilted head. "Uhhh Cerea...? Why are you bowing?" Miia asked, embarrassed.

"This woman...She has a royal aura about her..." Mero blushed.

"Oh, you are too kind, madam." She said, waving her hand. Miia handed Harry over to Meroune, who happily placed him in her lap and rubbed his head. "He is a darling boy...is he yours? Or...one of yours?"

The girls all blushed. "Well, kinda...He's...living with us..." Miia admitted shyly.

Meroune tilted her head in confusion. "Young Harry was discovered by Miia, then Papi, then Me, and finally Suu." Cerea explained.

"Ooh!" Harry giggled, "You have a fishy tail!"

The other girls blinked in confusion. Meroune, for her part, giggled. "Oh, so you've noticed. Yes, I do indeed have a fishy tail, dear boy." And with that, she pulled up her gothic style dress. Kimihito, who had been watching from a distance and wasn't expecting it, fell backwards with a geyser of blood coming from his nose.

The others blinked and let out an "oooohhhh".

Harry laughed at the mermaid tail and jumped out of her lap, poking at it curiously...until he decided to straight up hug it. Meroune put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "My, isn't he an affectionate one?" She cooed, patting his head.

Miia laughed. "Yes he's rather huggy. He gets it from me!"

"Oh, does he? I see. You two must be quite close!" Mero replied cheerfully.

Miia grinned. "Yeah...He's like one of my own. I love him." She replied

Harry blushed slightly. "Me too!" Papi chipped in.

"I concur." Cerea agreed, "I am his mother, technically."

"Suu!" Suu said.

Mero giggled. "Well that's just grand!" She chirped. She looked over to Kimihito. "I assume that is your host?"

Kimihito washed the blood off and nodded. "Yeah...I'm kimihito. And you are?"

"My name is Meroune Lorelei." Mero replied, bowing as best as she could in her wheelchair. "It is an honour to meet you."

"A pleasure..." Kimihoto replied, blushing.

"SO! You gonna take her in?" Smith replied, appearing.

Kimihito let out a yelp and snapped around to face her. "Where'd you come from?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"I dunno." Smith shrugged, handing a pile of papers to Kimihito. Kimihito groaned and looked at Harry..who REALLY liked meroune...could one more lady hurt? "In case you say no...You should know that I already have some guys working on a water proof room for her at your house." Smith said casually.

Things were quiet for a minute before shrugging. "Well then I guess my hands are pretty much tied!"

Kimihito left to sigh the papers. Harry clapped loudly. "Yay! The mermaid gets to live with us!"

Meroune giggled at the child's enthusiasm. Of all the extraspecies, mermaids seemed to be the most popular around children. Especially young girls. The other monsters grinned at Harry's childlike tone. His politeness hadn't gone away...only digressed. He was curious and very very snugly... "Now then...What shall we do now?" Meroune asked, clasping her hands together.

"Well...I guess we'll get you home, let you settle in, then elect you into the council of Harry's Guardians." Miia replied.

"...huh?" Mero asked.

Papi laughed. "It means you can help us take care of the cutie, 'cause he likes you!"

"Yes...Harry likes EVERYONE..." Miia said, trying to contain a pout. She had to control her jealousy...

"Oh he is the most darling of children!" Mero grinned, hugging him. Harry giggled back, hugging as well.

"Darling! Darling!" Suu copied Mero, engaging in a group hug with them.

The group giggled in response and hugged everyone in a group hug. Harry hugged Mero closely, laughing. New friends! Soon enough, Kimihito came back with the papers. "All right, uh...Everything's in order, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you mister Kimito!" Harry laughed, messing up his name.

Kimihito ruffled his head. He liked Harry...Well, he WAS technically his Son by law... Buuut, the girls did a much better job taking care of him than he did. He wasn't really father material, at least he didn't think so. "No problem, pal." He said smiling.

Mero cleared her throat. "So Harry...tell me about yourself little one!" She laughed.

Harry tilted his head. "Oh...Um..." He didn't really know what to say.

Mero giggled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "What, you're shy all of a sudden?~ Just tell me what you like to do!"

"Um...I like to be with my family...I like to do whatever they're doing...I like hugs..."

Mero smiled. "well, if you like hugs so much...take one!" She laughed, hugging him tight.

Harry smiled brightly and moved in closer to her. The other girls looked over at Miia. She was facing away, her cheeks puffed out, clearly jealous. "Miiaaaa..." Cerea warned, tutting and wagging her finger.

"What?!"

"Thou mustn't behave in a manner befitting that of a monster with green eyes." Centorea replied coolly.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just...Er..."

Cerea patted her shoulder. "It's unbefitting of thou to be jealous. Be happy for Harry!"

Miia sighed deeply. "I guess..." She said, not entirely sure. The group began to proceed back to Kimihito's place, Harry in the lap of the mermaid. Things were going even better than before... Though they had yet to figure out the Royakty among them.

When they got back to their home, Meroune was eager to see her new bedroom. However, it was upstairs. And wheelchairs weren't quite made for going up stairs... "I will carry you." Cerea replied, picking up Mero onto her back and ascending the stairs. Mero giggled.

Miia sighed in relief. She was already after little darling's heart. She had hoped her big darling wouldn't fall for her charms as well. Speaking of the big darling... Miia slithered behind him and hugged her into her chest. "Hi there!~"

Kimihito blinked. "Oh, hi, Mi-URK!" He was interrupted as Miia wrapped her tail around him affectionately.

"How is my big darling today?~" she purred, caressing his cheek.

"D-DYING!"

Luckily for Kimihito, Suu decided she wanted to show some affection too. She hugged Miia from behind. The startled lamia squeaked and released her grip on the young man. He sucked in some air and relaxed as Miia yelled at Suu. Honestly, that Lamia...she was a handful. Suu was looking confused as Miia yelled. "You mad?" The slime asked curiously.

Miia sighed. "...No I'm not mad...you can hug me..."

"Hug! Hug!" Suu cheered as she hugged the lamia again.

"Ugh...Why aren't you wearing your raincoat? I'm all sticky now..."

"Suuu!" Suu replied, sliding off somewhere else as Miia snuggle Kimihito one more.

"Darling...such an adorable darling~."

Papi, meanwhile, was giving Harry a piggyback ride. "Wheeeee!" She cheered happily, walking in circles.

Harry clapped wildly, almost fell off, then grabbed back onto Papi's neck for dear life. "Faster! Faster!" Harry giggled

"Okaaaaay!" Papi sang. "Oooh, I know! Let's go see Mero's room!"

"Yay! Miss Mermaid!" Harry clapped, allowing himself to be dragged upstairs and down the Hallway to see... A very moist room.

Papi tilted her head curiously. "Why's there water everywhere? Doesn't that make things uncomfortable? I hate it when my room's wet!"

"Hello, friends!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Oooh, you have a swimming pool in here?! So cool!" Papi cheered.

"C...Can I swim in the pool...?" Harry asked, hopeful. Mero laughed.

"Of course you can!"

He smiled happily before frowning. "Oh...I don't have swim clothes...Or know how to swim..."

"I'll teach you!" Mero offered, smiling at him sweetly. Harry's eyes widened.

"You will?!"

"Of course I will! It would be my pleasure!" Mero chirped. Harry was such a dear...

Harry frowned again. "But what am I gonna swim in...? I don't have any...clothes..."

"I could go out and pick something up." The group turned to see Kimihito step into the room. Miia was close behind.

At the sight of Mero, soaking wet and in a rather small bikini top, he nosebled and fell over. Miia huffed. "You will? Oh thank you!" And with that, she pushed him out of the room and closed the door. "Thank you, darling!" She said, trying to keep jealousy out of her tone.

And as a result, Harry say next to Mero, talking to her. "W-Where did you live in the water...?" He asked

"Ah, my home..." Mero said fondly. "I'm not yet sure what you humans call the sea I live in...But it's a beautiful, vibrant kingdom! I believe I have a photograph in my purse, could someone fetch it for me?"

"I'll get it!" Papi replied, grabbing her purse off a dresser and running it over. Mero began rooting through it, searching.

"Ah yes, here it is!" She pulled out a picture. It was a vibrant underwater city.

Harry clapped. "It's so pretty Miss Meroune! I wanna go there!"

Meroune sweatdropped. "Well, erm...It's not entirely possible, dear...See, it's underwater after all..."

"But can't you turn people into mermaids too? Like in the movie I saw!" Harry said hopefully.

Miia smiled proudly. She had showed him that movie, along with Papi and Suu! Now Mero would have to explain that she didn't have that magic though... "Oh I'm sorry Harry...I don't have mermaid magic...it's not like the movies." She replied, sadly.

"Oh..." Harry replied, somewhat disappointed. "Okay." He perked up quickly.

She gave him a squeeze and he perked up even higher. Miss Mero was super nice...really really nice! He squeezed her back. He had to show how nice he was. That way she'd like him like the others did! Mero hugged him back, laying him on her bosom. "Ohhhh aren't you a dear!~ I think I love you!"

Miia didn't notice, but steam began to gush out of her ears freely. Her cheeks were puffed out and her face was green. She turned away huffily. Papi sighed. "Miia! Just be happy for Harry! He has a new friend!"

"Nnnnnnno." Miia pouted, shoulders sagging. Papi whacked her upside the head with a wing. "Owwww!"

"Seriously Miia. You need to grow up a bit." Papi replied. Miia groaned.

"Coming from you, that's REALLY bad..." She mumbled under her breath. Papi tilted her head.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Forget it..." Papi groaned. "Just...please, take my words to heart. It's important for Harry..."

Miia blinked. Papi was being...serious? That was a rarity... Miia decided she would...but only because of the seriousness in her tone. "Alright...I will."

"Yaaay!" Papi cheered. "Good for you, Miia!"

She gave her snake friend a hug around her waist, making her stifle a laugh. "Yeah yeah... Hug it out..."

Miia patted the childlike harpy's head. Papi giggled and broke the hug. "Hey, we should swim!" She said excitedly.

"Um...The water might be too cold..." Miia said uneasily.

Papi shrugged. "You surrrrrreeeee?" She teased, poking at her. She nodded.

"If it's too cold, I'll sink." Miia explained. "And I don't wanna drown in a swimming pool today."

Papi shrugged. "Okay then! I'll swim!"

And then she immediately dove into the water. Miia sweatdropped. "...Your wings will get wet and you won't be able to fly!" She warned.

"That's just for a little bit!" Papi called back.

Harry laughed as they swam about, enjoying the water. Harry wanted in too...but he didn't have a suit. Ten minutes later, however, there was a knock at the door. "I'm back! I brought swim clothes!" Kimihito called in. Harry laughed and ran downstairs, swiping them and giving Kimihito a hug and a thank you before running away. Kimihito scratched his head. "No...problem." The young man shook his head and chuckled. "He's a good kid." He said mirthfully.

Meanwhile, Cerea was sighing as Suu laid on her back, slipping around and generally being a nuisance. Cerea wasn't fond of these creatures...they could be rather hostile. Apparently, Suu had gone upstairs to see Mero's room. But the slime panicked when she saw all the water. So now Centorea was 'comforting' her. "Yes yes...it's quite alright. No more water to harm you." Cerea sighed, sitting down.

"Water bad!" Suu said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Yes, bad indeed." Cerea agreed. She knew full well how dangerous water could be to a creature like Suu.

So she patted her head and waited for her to calm down. She did, but as a result, decided she liked riding Cerea. So she stayed. "Ride! Ride!" Suu cheered, throwing her arms up in the air. Then she blinked. "Where Harry?"

"I believe he's in the pool." Centorea replied.

"EEEP!" Suu cried, grabbing onto Cerea tighter.

Cerea sighed. "It's okay..."

Back upstairs, Miia was helping Harry change into his swim trunks. "Awww, you look so cute!" The lamia gushed happily. Harry hid inside his hands for a moment. Miia swiped him up all of a sudden. "Let's get you swimming!"

Harry blinked and smiled. "Yay!" He cheered.

"Come, come!" Mero said excitedly. She loved giving swimming lessons! Harry toddled over and put a foot in the tub, but then pulled away, giggling. It was cold! Mero laughed and picked him up by the waist, setting him into a shallow part of the pool.

"Now, stay in this area for now." She instructed. "You must learn before entering the deep end."

"Yes ma'am." He replied, walking around and giggling. He liked the water! It was a lot of fun! Well...when he wasn't getting dunked underwater by his big uncle... He shuddered slightly at the memory. Mero brushed it off as him just feeling a bit cold. But she had a bad feeling in her gut for some reason... She reached out and gave him a hug, smothering him slightly before releasing. Harry blushed and looked at her. "W-Why'd you do that..?"

She shrugged. "Just felt like you needed one.~"

He smiled and hugged her back. "Then you need one too!" He said happily. Meroune giggled, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Oooh...I KNEW you were a total dear." She cooed, as Miia took another picture for an album she was compiling. It would be beautiful... She was making a picture book of Harry spending time with the other house occupants. He loved everybody and they loved him back. It was adorable. Therefore he would be constantly reminded of all the good times...wonderful...wonderful times... She started daydreaming. And then Papi splashed her. "ACK!" She sputtered. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Papi giggled. "You were daydreaming! Come watch Harry!"

Miia pouted and shivered slightly. Grumbling under her breath, she slithered to the area Harry was in. "Hi, little darling!" She called out.

"Miia lookie! I can swim!" Harry giggled, paddling his arms in the deep end as Mero led him around. Miia cheered.

"Good job, sweetie!" She called out, applauding. "You're such a good swimmer!"

After several more minutes of this, and gentle chiding on Harry's form, Mero let Harry go and watched as he began to...swim! It was slow at first, and he nearly fell, but he stuck it for a good minute before submerging. Mero pulled him up. She let out a jovial laugh. "Oh, very good, young one, VERY good!" She praised, patting his head.

But he was pouting. "I-I didn't do it though..." He replied, shivering. The water was REALLY cold...

Mero looked concerned. "Oh dear...I do believe it's time for you to get out now, dear..." She said, worried.

"o-O-Okay." Harry replied, teeth chattering. Mero handed him to Miia, who bombarded him with fluffy towels.

"Oooh, little darling, you're so cold!" Miia fussed. "Don't worry, I won't let the mean old water make you cold ANYMORE!"

Harry giggled at his mother's smothering tendencies as he felt himself get pressed against her bosom. He waved at Mero. "Bye bye Miss Mero!"

"Farewell, dearie!" Merou waved back with a smile. "I will see about perhaps having a warmer pool installed!"

Miia slithered out of the room and set Harry down on her bed. "Let's get you changed little darling, then it's naptime." She chided.

Harry's shoulders sagged slightly, but he didn't wanna argue. "Oh...Okay..." He said softly. He blinked when he noticed his blanket was looking a little more...blue than usual...Then the 'blanket' suddenly shifted to reveal Suu's upper half."Suu blanket!" Suu declared proudly. She knew Harry's nap was usually around this time, and she WAS working on reducing stickiness. She didn't sleep, so she decided she wanted to be with little Harry while HE slept, so he'd feel safe.

Miia blinked. "uh...are you...gonna watch Harry?" She asked, a little defensively. Suu nodded happily.

"Suu's a blanket!" She insisted, morphing back into a blanket. "Suu warm!"

Harry nodded in response. "Suu feels nice Miss Miia! Pleeeeaaaase?"

Miia pouted. "Oh, okay..." She conceded, placing him down gently. Harry and Suu cheered.

Suu wrapped herself around Harry and Harry gave her liquidy form a small kiss. Suu visibly giggled and snuggles closer. Miia couldn't help but take a pic.. "Another for the scrapbook of thieves..." She mumbled softly, though in a more mirthful tone. She shook her head and slithered out of the room.

Meanwhile, a certain spider-woman was seething in rage. She was done with knitting. She was done with humans... She scowled at the man who was her current host. He was a slave driver...Forcing her to make webbing so HE could make a profit... She was going to escape...go out into the world. Exact her revenge...that's what she would do... She wanted out...she NEEDED out. It pained her to stay here...under those Humans. Her old host family may have been responsible for her being here...But at least they TRIED to be civil with her! Not like this THING. She growled. First chance she got, she was OUT of here... If he pushed her any further, she was going to tie him to the ceiling. To hell with consequences. Going home would probably be better than this anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

It was business as usual at Kimihito's house. The Monster-Human group had all been lazing around in different spots of the house. Harry sat on Cerea's back as she told him stories, Miia and Papi played Mario Kart, Meroune swam in her pool and Suu ate the moisture off the floor. It was a perfect day. Sure Miia was getting frustrated after losing so much, but other than that, everything was great. Until Papi suddenly felt it...

"O-Oh! Miia! I'm about to have eggs!" She cried, dropping her controller as she felt something shift again. Miia gasped

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "BIG DARLING, HOW COULD YOU?!" She called up to Kimihito.

Papi blinked at her before convulsing, "What does that mean?! I-I have eggs regularly!" she cried. Harry and Cerea rushed in at the commotion, but Miia immediately tried to get Harry out.

"Noooo, little darling! This is not for your innocent ears!" She exclaimed, waving her hands frantically.

Cerea instantly pushed Harry out of the room. "Run along now little one, this is an adult issue." she chided gently.

"Oh. Okay." Harry squeaked softly.

"Good boy." Centorea said approvingly. Miia turned to Papi.

"What do you mean you're having eggs? Have you been doing things with big darling?"

"Well, we played Mario Kart the other day-Oh, they're coming..."

"BIG DARLING!" Miia called. "PAPI'S HAVING YOUR CHILDREN, YOU TRAITOR!"

Kimihito briskly entered the room, observing the commotion. He immediately blushed, and covered his eyes.

"I-I didn't know she was having kids!" He responded. Miia huffed at her incompetent darling.

"Sure..."

Kimihito took his hands away from his face and blinked. "Wait...We never..."

"I don't believe you because you're a liar." Miia pouted, crossing her arms.

"No I'm not! I'm-"

"Help!" Papi squeaked. "They're coming!"

Kimihito looked around,

"Uhh Uhhh uhh, What do we do?!" He worried. Miia continued to be stubborn, while Meroune could be heard shouting

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I'M HAVING EEEEEEEEEEEEGGS!" Papi wailed, flailing her wings. "SOMEBODY DOOOOO SOMETHING!"

"Oh dear..." Meroune mumbled. "This IS a predicament...I certainly hope the eggs are safely delivered...T'would be tragic...if...they were to fail..." Everyone stared at her as she gained a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'M HAVING EEEEEEEEGGS!" Papi screamed, visibly pushing. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

Kimihito grabbed her hand comfortingly, further enticing Miia's jealousy. After several moments of extreme awkward-ness, Papi got her eggs out of her system. Kimihito was blushing, sweating, and feeling heart pound...

Miia was just jealous.

Harry peeked his head in the room. "Um... Miss Papi...?" He asked softly. "Are...you okay?" Centorea peeked in as well.

"Yes, you were screaming rather loudly...Is all well?" Miia huffed and crossed her arms.

"Papi has eggs."

"Eggs? Like normal birdies?" Harry asked. "Does that mean Miss Papi's gonna be a mama...?" Papi giggled.

"No, cutie. These eggs are just something I need to get out."

Harry nodded at her, but then his curious, child-like mind jumped to something else.

"But Miss Papi..what are we gonna do with them..?" he questioned, stepping further into the room to observe. Centorea followed, but the still Jealous Miia swiped Harry off the ground and held him up to her bosom.

"...mine." she promised. HER Harry wouldn't go and leave her for someone else, wouldn't he?

Papi looked thoughtful. Then she looked as though she had an idea. "I dunno!" She said proudly. Everyone stared at her flatly. "...What?"

"We'll...keep them around..." Kimihito said, sweatdropping.

So, they decided to just put the Eggs in the refrigerator until a better idea was decided upon. As the days passed, Harry named them individually.

"Egbert, Eggington, Eggy, and George!" Harry declared proudly, grinning up at Meroune, whom he was spending the day with.

Meroune giggled. "Very wonderful names, dear!" She complimented, patting his head. "Though...George's name seems quite...out of place, wouldn't you say?" Harry opened his mouth to reply...when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that Miss Meroune?" Harry asked in confusion, further rooting in his new curious outlook on life. Meroune shrugged and lead Harry towards the door, slowly wheeling behind him. However, it was Kimihito who answered the door first.

"Hello...?" He asked. There was a...very sleazy guy on the other end of the door, grinning broadly as he held a camera.

"Hello there!" He greeted enthusiastically. "I heard you're housing a whole bunch of extraspecies! I'm taping a documentary on them, would you mind if I came in to meet your extraspecies?"

Kimihito...didn't very well trust this guy. If he was a film maker...where was his crew?

"Where's your crew though? And like...I'm pretty sure there's papers and stuff you need to sign." The man said

"Oh! Well, we erm...just finished shooting, and I thought a little extra content would be good for ratings!" He explained. "Yeah! And the papers...all blew away. Can you be a pal and just let me in?"

And so, Kimihito let him in with much reluctance.

"So this is the living room...obviously..." he awkwardly stated. "Uh...come upstairs and uh, Miia should be hanging out in her room with Harry, or by herself."

"Kimihito?" Meroune asked, wheeling around the corner.

"A mermaid!" Exclaimed the man, recording her. Meroune tilted her head curiously.

"Oh my! Is this what's called a camera? Ooh! Am I going to be in a film?! Oh, that would be lovely! Being a famous actress, the center of attention! Building a name for myself, only to get too full of myself and have it all crash down around me, leaving me out of work, despised by my former fans..." She almost swooned at the tragedy of such a potential scenario.

Harry poked Meroune.

"Miss Meroune...you were Fan-ta-si-ing, again..." Harry said, failing to pronounce Fantasizing correctly. Meroune was pulled from her fantasy, and she gave Harry a pat on the head.

"Oh. So I was. How silly of me!" She chirped cheerfully.

"You and your tragedy..." Kimihito mumbled, sweatdropping. If he had a nickel for every time he saw Mero watching Titanic in her bedroom...

"So!" The man said, continuing to film her, "what's it like living here? And who is this kid?" He questioned Meroune, who pulled Harry onto her lap.

"Ah, yes! It's quite lovely, as a matter of fact!" Meroune chirped. "And the child? This is Harry! He's the son of the household, and we love him dearly!" Harry giggled and snuggled closer to her.

"May we see your room?" The man asked.

Meroune nodded up at him.

"Of course! Let's go, right this way. I have to take a stair lift, so bear with me." She chimed, wheeling past him. Kimihito picked Harry up off of her lap, and helped Meroune slip into the seat.

And so, they entered her bedroom. "This is my bedroom! As you can see, it contains a swimming pool! We mermaids must always have water at the ready!" She explained.

"That's nice. Do you wear panties?"

Multiple Red Flags went off in Kimihito's head at that point. But Meroune continued regardless.

"No no, I don't have much of a need for them." She shrugged.

"After all, they...don't fit me..." She said, blushing slightly.

"I see, I see!" The man said, grinning broadly.

After a moment, Meroune decided to step into the pool and swim. The man decided,

"Hey, how about we meet the others?"

"Suuuuure..." Kimihito said suspiciously.

Next they went downstairs and outside to meet Centorea, who was dashing around outside, leaping over obstacles. The man paid extra attention to her chest however...

"Miss Cerea!" Harry cheered, rushing over

She skidded to a halt and turned to him with a smile. "Ah, sir Harry!" She greeted, trotting up to meet him. Picking him up gently, she held him to eye level. "I trust you are well?"

"You're gonna be on TV!" Harry said excitedly.

Cerea took note of the man with the video camera, and blinked.

"So...much like the entertainment device, with the cars we play with?" She asked Harry, who nodded eagerly.

"I see..." Centorea said calmly. "Very well then...What must I do?"

"He wants to see your room." Kimihito said uneasily.

Cerea, suspicious, reluctantly nodded. If the man did ANYTHING, she would kick his head off with her hooves. She briskly pulled Harry into a basket hold, and lead the two men off.

Soon, they entered Cerea's room. It was decorated to look traditionally Japanese, with swords and bonsai plants. Instead of a bed, Cerea had a small mat on the floor.

Cerea pointed out all these different objects before Harry pointed at the bonsai plant.

"Miss Cerea can we cut the plants?" He asked eagerly.

"Well they are growing rather too long...Perhaps later-"

"Do you wear panties?"

"WHAT?!" Centorea exclaimed. "THOU ART SHAMELESS! LEAVE MY LIVING QUARTERS THIS INSTANT IF THOU WISH TO KEEP THY LIFE!"

Kimihito and the man quickly rushed out of Centorea's room. The centaur huffed, and looked at Harry, who had grown pale. She remembered that Yelling was somewhat of a "No-No" around Harry, and especially so close to him. She quickly gave him a hug.

"Hush now...my temper is in control."

Meanwhile, Kimihito was contemplating kicking this guy out. He was a PERV.

Little did he know, this man had other intentions...

"Ooh, who's room is this?!" He exclaimed, entering Miia's room.

"AGH! NO, DON'T COME IN, GET OUT, LEAVE NO!" Miia called out in a panic. She was shedding! She didn't want anyone to see this!

The man, despite her wants, took a quick look around the room anyway, and Miia shrieked. She shrieked like a banshee, and Kimihito grabbed the man, pulling him harshly out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Okay! I think it's time for you to-"

"Hold on! What's in there?!" The man exclaimed, pointing at Papi's room.

"That's Papi's room. She's a harpy." Kimihito said, with a hard tone. This guy was clearly, CLEARLY a gross perverted...thing. And Kimihito wanted him gone.

"Wonderful!" The man stepped forward and entered the room. Papi was on the floor playing Candyland with Suu.

"Eh? What's that?" he asked, pointing at Suu. Papi whipped around, and Suu tilted her head up to look at the man with the camera.

"Who's that?" Papi asked

"This is a guy who's gonna be LEAVING." Tsukune said sternly. But the man wasn't listening. He had his eyes on Papi's eggs, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Wait...Papi I thought the eggs were in the fridge." Kimihito asked, gesturing to them. Papi giggled at him.

"They're cute! Harry named them too."

"Oh...I see..." Kimihito said with a frown. "...Hey, what's your deal?" He noticed the man's stare.

The man was shake from his stare and he put on a sleepy grin, revealing yellowing teeth.

"Just never seen Harpy eggs's' is all. Can I touch them?"

"Noooooo..." Kimihito said, getting really creeped out at this point. "You may certainly NOT touch the eggs and I think it's time for you to go..."

"Ah...That's cool, man... Just a...liiiittle closer look..." He tried to lunge forward so he could grab the eggs and run, but Kimihito was ready for him.

He immediately grabbed the man's arm and dragged him away, nearly pushing him down the stairs. Afterwards, Kimihito pushed him off the front steps.

"Don't you EVER come back here again, you sicko!" he shouted at him. The man groaned, rolled over, then stood up and dashed away

'DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!' He seethed internally. 'BASTARD TOOK MY CAMERA TOO! SON OF A...' He internally cursed all the way home. Now he was stuck with just selling spider thread...

With Kimihito and Papi, the Harpy was shaken by the event.

"He...that was very close...he was so creepy." she mutted

"Don't worry." Kimihito said, hugging her. "He's NOT coming back." And with that, he slammed the camera he had snagged into the floor, destroying it. "God he was stupid..."

Meanwhile, at the said man's house...

He bust into the door, still grumbling in anger. Arachne looked up at him, in confusion and anger

"Oh, let me guess, another failure?" She asked snarkily.

"Shut up and weave, I'm in a bad mood." The false director snapped, slamming the door shut. Arachne smirked.

"Oh don't be so angry. Just because it didn't work the last eighty times you tried it doesn't mean it won't work the next time. That is, provided the miraculous lack of police involvement doesn't catch up to you."

The man continued griping, regardless.

"Guy had like, 5 different girls...one of'em looked like, JELLO! Ugh...what a dick..."

Rachnee rolled her eyes. "Yes, very nice, now shut up. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Worthless monster lover! Treats them like part of the family or something...And what's with that creepy kid?! He acts all warm and cuddly with those things like they're his mom or something!" Rachnee raised a brow, intrigued.

"Hmm...I see..."

"Weave some thread."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"RIGHT now."

"Do you know what 'no' means?"

"DO IT YOU BITCH!" Rachnee's eye twitched.

"...Well...All right. You asked for it." She said maliciously as she approached him.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Hey, put me down!"

"You've made a mockery of me for the LAST. TIME!" she declared, silencing the man with a single shot of her silk sack. She then proceeded to hang him up, trapping him in an intricately mad web. It didn't take long, as her work was very fervent and quick.

"YOU BITCH! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW! I'LL HAVE YOU DEPORTED FOR THIS!"

"You weren't even supposed to have me! YOU ILLEGALLY BOUGHT ME!"

The man...couldn't really argue with that...especially because she extra muffled him by spraying more silk at him. Oh how satisfying it was to fight back...

Now...These humans he had visited seemed intriguing... They seemed to like Extraspecies...But it was most likely all a ruse. They were either using the girls or scared of them.

She wasn't one to leave people in need...So she decided to pay this human a visit. Find out what he was doing...maybe get him imprisoned. Yes...that would do.

She would likely have to interrogate him. If he WAS a good human, then she'd let him go. Otherwise...Well, she'd...call the police, get him arrested and go home.

Simple...with that thought in mind, the busty monster grabbed a few items and dashed away into the night, searching for a "Kurusu Kimihito"...


End file.
